The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Kibethan
Summary: [COMPLETE] A better name for this would probably be "The Birds". Or "The People"...Oh Gods...The people!
1. The First Day of Christmas

**Title:** The Twelve Days of Christmas

**By: **Kibethan

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Gravitation, or the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas"...

**Summary: **When Shuichi starts buying Yuki some weird presents, how will he react? Especially when he gets quite a few repeats of the same present...

**The First Day of Christmas**

_On the first day of Christmas _

_My true love gave to me_

_A partridge in a pear tree…_

Ominous music. It's what Yuki thought that he heard when he woke up on the morning of December 14th. He shrugged off the feeling that something bad was going to happen with a light laugh.

Actually, it wasn't so much the fact that something bad might happen, but rather, something weird. It was a strange sort of ominous music that way.

Yuki lifted himself out of the indent that he'd created with his body on the mattress. He looked over towards his pink-haired lover, relieved that the pocky-loving boy was still soundly sleeping. Yuki walked over to the window and drew the shades that blocked the sun from view every morning.

Even surrounded by light, Shuichi did not awaken. Of course, Yuki had already known this. If he had thought for a second that Shuichi would have woken up, there was no way that he would've opened the curtain. Early mornings belonged to him, and him alone. It was one of the few times of the day where it was actually quiet.

Yuki looked outside. His eyes strayed over the blanket of snow that had fallen over Tokyo. The glittering snow reflected how Yuki acted. Not glittery, but cold. He was cold and evil to just about everybody and he found it strange that rather than drive people away from him like it should have, it made people want to be with him.

Perhaps they wanted to change him?

It was a fair question and one that in recent weeks had been much on his mind (1).

Yuki turned his attention away from the window and back to the inside of the room. Sometime during the night, Shuichi had managed to throw all of his blankets off of himself. Yuki snickered and left them as they were. He made his way across the room, dodging shirts that had been thrown in various directions. The door creaked slightly when Yuki opened it. Yuki froze in place as Shuichi shifted positions. Yuki let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and he slipped out of the room.

He walked down the hall, the carpet muffling his footsteps. The kitchen was still a mess from the night before. Shuichi was supposed to have cleaned it right after he'd finished eating, but instead he had gone straight to bed. Yuki sighed. It was going to have to get clean eventually, and there was a good chance that Shuichi was not going to do it when he finally got around to waking up. Yuki walked over to the sink and grabbed the nearest plate. It clanged slightly as it brushed up against the plate that was under it.

It was around this time that Yuki desperately wished that they had a maid, or, at least a dishwasher. He finished washing the dishes and set them on the rack to dry. He took a washcloth and wiped up all the water that had spilled on the counter.

He thought about next making breakfast, but that would require dirtying a whole lot of the plates that he had just spent a long time cleaning. It just seemed unappealing to have to wash the dishes so soon after he had first finished washing them.

He opted instead to take a shower. He hadn't taken one yet and he was started to feel grungy. Yuki retraced his steps in the hallway and entered the bathroom. He slipped quietly out of his boxers and jumped in the shower.

He turned on the water and, as always, it was freezing cold. He stood in the shower shivering, waiting for the hot water heater to kick in and start working. After waiting for a couple of minutes for the water to warm up, he finally said, "Screw it" and grabbed the soap. It slipped out of his grasp and fell to the floor. Yuki awkwardly squatted down and got it. As he stood up, he hit his head on the tap. Cursing quite loudly, he straightened up, continuing to take the shower.

Considering the fact that the shower was cold, it was a lot shorter than it usually would have been. The second he had gotten all the soap off his body, he shut off the water and hopped out of the shower. He grabbed a white towel off the rack and started to dry off quickly.

Once he was dry he was still shivering. The water had chilled him to the bone. He currently wanted nothing more than to just climb back into the bed that Shuichi was probably still keeping warm. He wrapped a towel around his waist and began to walk to the bedroom.

An aroma of bacon wafted through the air and Yuki stopped short when he smelled it. Someone had to be cooking in the kitchen. They were using his clean dishes! Yuki ran into the kitchen, ready to tackle whoever was using his dishes. His cold induced mind didn't register that it could possibly be Shuichi. Yuki reached the kitchen, his eyes searching for the offending person.

Shuichi turned around just in time to see Yuki bearing down on him. Yuki tackled Shuichi, knocking both of them to the floor.

"Um, good morning, Yuki," Shuichi said awkwardly from underneath Yuki. The fall to the floor had stunned some sense into him, and after blinking rapidly, he realized that he was lying down on top of Shuichi. Without an apology or an explanation, Yuki got up off of Shuichi. Shuichi slowly stood up as well, "I made breakfast," he said, gesturing to the bacon and eggs on two plates next to the store. Even Yuki had to admit that it looked mouth wateringly delicious. So delicious, in fact, that he was willing to let go of the fact that Shuichi had used his clean dishes, provided that Shuichi was the one who cleaned them.

"What are you doing today, brat?" Yuki asked while they were eating. Shuichi looked up in surprise.

"I'm going Christmas shopping, I told you last night at dinner…" Yuki thought back to the meal last night. He remembered no such conversation and was about to tell Shuichi that, when Shuichi countered his thoughts with, "You probably didn't hear me. You were very intent on eating your dinner." Damn…Shuichi was perceptive; he could tell what Yuki was thinking. "I'm leaving right after breakfast."

"Okay."

After Shuichi had left to go shopping, Yuki had immediately gone into his study to begin writing. If there was going to be peace and quiet in the house, Yuki was going to take full advantage of it. Of course, that didn't mean that writer's block didn't pop up every once in a while.

He couldn't think of _anything _to write, so he started stalling.

Looking at the calendar to his left, he remembered that there were only 12 days left until Christmas. His eyes strayed to the secret spot that held Shuichi's Christmas present. Shuichi had been _so_ devastated when Yuki had told him that he wasn't going to get him a present that Yuki had gone out the next day and bought one while Shuichi was at work. He hadn't told him though, because he wanted it to be a surprise. He wasn't as _much_ of a bastard as people made him out to be…although he was still a bastard.

Several hours later Yuki heard the door open, which indicated to him that Shuichi was finally home. From the way that he could hear Shuichi walking, it seemed to him that Shuichi was trying to sneak in.

'It's not up to me to ruin the brat's attempt,' he thought. He just stayed in his study, continuing on typing. His head shot up, though, when he heard what sounded like fluttering. He furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. He heard the sound again, this time followed by a quiet tweet and Shuichi saying, "Shush…Shush…"

What the hell was Shuichi talking to?

Having had enough of all the confusion, he got up and walked down the hallway. His footsteps were muffled in the carpet, so Shuichi couldn't hear him walking up. He entered the kitchen. Shuichi's back was to him, so he couldn't see him either.

Yuki cleared his throat loudly.

Shuichi spun around as faster than hell. His eyes were wide with guilt.

"Whatcha got there, brat?" Yuki asked Shuichi.

"Nothing." Yuki stepped closer trying to see what Shuichi had behind his back. Shuichi seemed hell bent on not letting him see though.

"What is it?" Yuki asked again.

"Nothing." Shuichi kept up his efforts to not let Yuki see what was behind him. Yuki had finally had enough and grabbed Shuichi's shoulders and tossed him to the side. His eye's widened as he saw what had been behind Shuichi.

"Shuichi…?" he asked questioningly. Shuichi was doing everything in his power to not meet Yuki's eyes. Sitting on the kitchen table was a bird that looked very much like a hen. "Shuichi…what is that?" Shuichi mumbled something that Yuki couldn't understand. "What?"

"A partridge," Shuichi said really quietly. Yuki was confused…really, really, really confused. He noticed for the first time that the bird was sitting on top of a small tree.

"What is that?" he asked.

"A pear tree." Yuki's eyes went wide as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

Why was there a bird sitting on top of tree in his kitchen?

"Shuichi…?" Yuki questioned again.

"It's for you Yuki; it's a partridge in a pear tree."

**End "The First Day of Christmas"**

She's back! She's back! She's back with a new story! HAHAHAHAHAH!! Okay, I just thought that I should put in here, I'm aware that the twelve days of the christmas are actually the twelve days AFTER...I just wanted to give you guys an early christmas present.

Oh! And another thing! This is going to seem WAY unrealistic...deal with it! I'm having fun writing it, just have fun reading it!

I'll post another chapter tomorrow!

Like, no like, tell me!

Ki-chan


	2. The Second Day of Christmas

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas

**By: **Kibethan

**Disclaimer: **I have not in the past, do not in the present, and will not in the future, own Gravitation or the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas."

**Summary: **When Shuichi starts buying Yuki some weird presents, how will he react? Especially when he gets quite a few repeats of the same present...

**The Second Day of Christmas**

_…On the second day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me_

_Two turtledoves_

_And a partridge in a pear tree…_

Yesterday, when Yuki had gotten the partridge in a pear tree, he had been in shock. I mean, how often does one receive such a thing? He wasn't exactly sure how to take it. First, he was angry. He was so angry, that he managed to scare Shuichi into another room, and the partridge into shaking its wings angrily.

Yep, he was good at transferring his anger to other things like birds.

Next, he went into the denial stage. He was denying the fact that Shuichi had gotten him a bird in a tree. Unfortunately, that stage didn't last all that long. He would have preferred to be in denial than to accept that Shuichi was a complete freak for getting him a bird in a tree.

He did accept it though, rather reluctantly mind you, but he figured that the one person crazy enough to get him a bird sitting in a tree was Shuichi.

So that's where we meet him today, out shopping in a mall with Shuichi. The brat had said that he wanted to go shopping again today. Yuki didn't exactly trust him to not pull something like he did yesterday. Unfortunately, Yuki didn't really take kindly to crowds, so he mostly just stood outside the doors of the store that Shuichi was in, looking incredibly bored.

He looked around. There were about five other guys standing in the same area, with the same bored look on their faces. Apparently, they were out shopping with their significant others and waiting for them to come out of the store too.

Shuichi came bounding out of the store with his happiest grin on his face. Like always, Yuki demanded to see what was in the numerous amount of bags that Shuichi had carried out with him. He just wanted to make sure that there weren't any birds hidden amongst the packages.

Of course, it didn't make any sense why there would be any birds in the bags after Shuichi had come out of a clothing store, but Yuki was taking _no _chances. Shuichi was tricky, and Yuki was almost _positive_ that Shuichi was up to something else. He didn't put it past Shuichi to walk into a clothing store and come out with a bird; if anyone could do it, Shuichi could.

So he searched…every single time…no matter how tedious it was.

"Yuki? Do you have to do that every single time? These clothes were perfectly folded for Hiro and Suguru…" Shuichi trailed off, knowing that whatever he said was falling of deaf ears.

Yuki let out a sigh of relief. No birds were hiding.

"Of course there weren't," Shuichi said, answering his thoughts. "You're so silly, Yuki!" Shuichi stood on his tiptoes and gave Yuki a quick peck on the lips.

All of the guys that were standing around them immediately looked around in embarrassment. A couple of them even sneered at them.

"Damn homophobes…" Yuki murmured quietly. In a show of defiance, Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand and pulled him down the corridor, only pausing when Shuichi wanted to go into a store.

Yuki looked in front of the store that Shuichi had paused at.

It was a pet shop.

There was no way that Yuki was going to let Shuichi wander a pet store by himself. Too dangerous, too many things could happen! No. It was best if he just followed Shuichi in, which is exactly what he did.

As soon as he entered the store, he wrinkled his nose. It smelled like animals in there. He hoped that Shuichi wouldn't be spending too much time in there. His hopes, however, were to be quickly dashed as Shuichi stopped at each and every animal to ogle at and baby talk to.

"Who's a cute little kitty? Who's the cutest little kitty in the whole wide world! You are! Yes you are; you are so cute!"

If Shuichi continued talking like that, Yuki was going to be forced to take drastic measures. Fortunately, Shuichi stopped and moved on to the next animal.

"Who's the best puppy in the whole wide world?" Shuichi started. Yuki's vein in his forehead throbbed. He wanted to leave. Oh! He wanted to leave _so _bad! But, he couldn't leave Shuichi unguarded in a pet shop, so he stuck it out. He endured it to the end.

When they exited the store, Yuki gulped in a huge breath of fresh air. He looked at his watch. It had taken over an hour to go through the pet shop. But! At least they were finally out, and this time, he didn't have to search the bags! He had been at Shuichi's side the entire time. There was no time when Shuichi hadn't been by him.

"Can we go home yet, brat?" Yuki asked Shuichi impatiently, nudging him out the door.

"No way!" Shuichi said. "We haven't gone to all the stores that I want to go to yet."

"Then hurry it up!" Shuichi stuck his tongue out at Yuki, and ducked into the next store. It was another clothing store. Yuki just sat outside on the benches. Shuichi stayed in the store for thirty minutes…an hour…an hour and a half…what in the world was he doing?

Yuki was going to go in, find Shuichi, and demand what was going on. He was saved the trouble, though, when Shuichi came out. When Shuichi came out of the store, he was looking extremely proud of himself.

Yuki became immediately suspicious.

There was just something about the way Shuichi was smiling that made him nervous. He immediately demanded to see the packages that Shuichi carried out.

"But these are for you, Yuki!" Shuichi cried, "You can't look at them!"

"Then let me feel them!" Yuki countered. "I want to make sure that you aren't hiding anything!" He was surprised when Shuichi opened up the bag to let him feel. He immediately started to look in.

"Hey! No looking!" Shuichi reprimanded him, quickly closing off the bag. Yuki groaned and closed his eyes. Shuichi reopened the bag, and stuck his hands in. His hands were met with some kind of soft fabric. His hands fished around and when they didn't find anything that felt like feathers, they retreated from the bag. "There! Are you happy?" Shuichi asked him.

Yuki nodded somewhat reluctantly. Shuichi was hiding something, but he now knew that he wasn't going to find out what it was by searching all the bags that Shuichi had brought out of various stores.

And quite a lot of them there were. After the first half of the stores that Shuichi had gone into, Shuichi had recruited Yuki to help carry the bags. Yuki was going to say "No" but had taken one look at Shuichi's small form practically falling over from all the bags he was carrying and had taken some of the bags from him.

Shuichi had been very grateful and had given him another peck on the lips, must to the disgust of the other guys that were hanging around that particular store. There were guys hanging around _every _store.

"_Now _can we go home, brat?" Shuichi nodded, much to Yuki's delight.

As Yuki was driving home, he noticed that the closer they got Shuichi looked more excited and more nervous at the same time. It worried him somewhat.

He pulled into a parking spot and walked up to the front door. After he had unlocked the door, he opened it slowly; afraid that something big and hairy might pop out.

Of course, nothing like **that** happened. He did hear fluttering of wings. He figured that it was because of the partridge that he had gotten yesterday. But when he heard a louder, more foreign pair of fluttering wings, he dropped all the things that he had been holding and raced into the kitchen.

Sure enough, on the kitchen table, there were birds. Not _bird, _but birds…with an "s". As in, there were a multiple amount of birds, three to be exact.

Yuki immediately looked at Shuichi with accusing eyes. Shuichi met his eyes with a gigantic smile.

"Happy Second Day of Christmas, Yuki!"

Yuki just glared at him.

"What…exactly are those? Pigeons?" Yuki asked. Shuichi giggled.

"No! They're turtledoves." On cue, the two turtledoves started cooing.

"Then…what is that? Is that another bloody partridge in a pear tree?" Yuki asked. Shuichi nodded vigorously. "Where is the other one?" Shuichi pointed across the room, and sure enough, there was the other partridge in a pear tree. He now had two of them.

"How? How did you get all this stuff in here? I was with you _all _day!"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out!" Shuichi looked extremely pleased with himself. Yuki just looked pissed. He now had four live birds living in his house, and he didn't know what to expect.

He did expect, however, that this would not be the end of his unexpected gifts. He only wondered what he would get tomorrow.

He only hoped that it wasn't more birds.

**End "The Second Day of Christmas"**

Muwahahahahaha! I got a second chapter out! Now...let's see when this story actually pops up on It'll be posted by 9:45 a.m. for sure. Which is the same time I postedyesterday, and it didn't show up on the site for hours!

Anyway, a review of reviews:

**Sliefoxx:** Wow! You like it! Yay! Congrats on being my first reviewer!, **Weeble Wobble Chic:** I'm glad that you like it!, **goku-the-saru:** :drools:...GACKT!!!, um...thanks for the review!, **ro buddi:** Thank you for the review! I'm so glad it's ro- approved!, **Queen of the Paperclips:** YAY!!! I'm glad that you like it!, **DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** I'm so glad that you like it!, **DarkGatoman:** I'm glad you're looking forward to it! Try to ignore any mistakes, this one is just for fun!, **God-Damned:** I'm glad you like it!, **tangerine-asuka:** I'm gonna try my hardest to update every day...it's my plan anyway!

End the review of reviews!

Oh! Before I forget! Yesterday, I wrote a line, and put a (1) after it. It was supposed to be a quiz. Since I forgot yesterday, I'll do it today.

Where is the line "A fair question and one that in recent weeks has been my on my his mind" from?

Please review and tell me if you still like it. As I said before, it'll probably be a little bit unrealistic, but bear with me.

Thank you so much, and, until tomorrow!

Ki-chan


	3. The Third Day of Christmas

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas

**By: **Kibethan

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Gravitation (or the song the "Twelve Days of Christmas") I would be a rich woman. I can assure you, I'm not a woman (just a female), and am far from being rich.

**Summary: **When Shuichi starts buying Yuki some weird presents, how will he react? Especially when he gets quite a few repeats of the same present...

**The Third Day of Christmas**

_...On the third day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me_

_Three French hens_

_Two Turtledoves_

_And a partridge in a pear tree..._

Yuki was sitting in his study, typing. Typing. Typing. He was on a roll. The words for his next story were coming out and for the first time (in a long time), he was able to write without feeling any worries about anything.

Shuichi couldn't do anything unexpected when he was tied up in bed, could he? Of course not! Which is exactly why Yuki had done it. Needless to say, Shuichi had had quite a lot to say, as a matter of fact, he was **still** complaining. However, Yuki had learned to long ago to ignore Shuichi; you needed that skill in order to survive living with him.

All of a sudden, one of the turtledoves walked into the room. Yuki turned to stare at it, willing it to go away. That didn't happen. Very slowly, as if mocking Yuki, the turtledove walked towards the desk that Yuki was sitting at and flew onto it. It then proceeded to stare Yuki in the eye for a good while.

Yuki, never to back down to a challenge, stared at it. The bird looked away and Yuki mentally cheered. Take that! Slowly the bird walked towards the keyboard that Yuki was typing on. Yuki, seeing that it was getting closer, tried to scare it away. Of course, that didn't work. While Yuki was flapping his hands around, the bird walked onto the now free keyboard. Yuki watched in awe as it just plopped down. A whole bunch of the keys were being pressed when the bird sat on it, so letters started flying across the screen of his laptop.

Yuki glared at the bird and tried to push it off the keyboard. As soon as his hands got close, however, the bird started pecking at them. He tried again and again, but each time he got the same reaction.

Finally, he decided that his hands were useless as long as he didn't have the keyboard and he just grabbed at the bird. It still pecked at him, but Yuki didn't care. The turtledove was going to get off of the keyboard if it killed him.

Of course, as soon as Yuki lifted the turtledove off of the keyboard, it decided to leave him a little present. The present happened to land right on the "H" key and managed to spread to the "J" key while also sinking into the base of the keyboard.

Yuki would've sworn that the bird was laughing at him as it started cooing. Completely disgusted, he threw the bird to the floor.

Shuichi came running into the room, shouting, "Nitori!" Said bird looked at him and cooed.

Yuki was shocked and angered in so many ways. First, the bird had left him the present, which he was going to have to clean up, or pay someone else to clean up. Neither idea seemed very appetizing. Second, Shuichi had managed to escape his bonds! How in the world he managed to do that, Yuki couldn't figure out and was going to have to ask him. And third, lastly, and seemingly most worst of all, Shuichi had named the bird!

Shuichi had named the bloody bird! Yuki decided to confront Shuichi on this matter.

"Oi! Brat! What did you just call the bird?"

"Nitori! His name, Yuki!"

"You named it?"

"Of course! I named them all. The first partridge I gave you is Ichitori. The first turtledove is Nitori, the second turtledove is Santori, and the second partridge is Shitori!" Yuki's jaw dropped. Shuichi hadn't just named one of them; he had named them all!

"Can you tell them apart?"

"You mean you can't? Ichitori is different from Shitori because Ichitori always flaps his wings…" Shuichi went on to explain why each bird was different.

"Couldn't you have named one of them Toriniku?" Yuki asked innocently. Shuichi just glared at him, and stuck out his tongue.

"No!"

Yuki's attention was brought away from his current conversation, when he smelled something awful. It smelled a lot like the pet shop that he had been in the day before.

Oh yeah. The computer.

"Brat, clean up the computer. It was your damn bird that made the mess."

"Yuki! How many times do I have to tell you? I got those birds for you!"

"Whatever…just clean it up!"

"I won't! It's your own fault that you let the bird on your keyboard in the first place." With that final thought, Shuichi started walking towards the door to go out.

"Where are you going?" Yuki called out to him, somewhat fearful.

"Christmas shopping!"

"We did that yesterday! Who's left to buy for?"

"Ryuichi…K…Sakano…Tohma…Tatsuha…" Shuichi started.

"Alright, alright, get out of here. Don't buy anything for me, though! Got it?"

"Sure, sure," Shuichi said, walking out the door.

Yuki turned his attention back to the task at hand. His thought process had been completely disrupted when the bird, excuse me, _Nitori_, had walked into the room. He could no longer remember what had been in his mind, and where his story had been going. Of course, even ifhe could remember, it's not like it would've done him any good.

His poor keyboard…well…it had lived a good life. As much as paying to get it cleaned seemed unappealing, cleaning it himself seemed even worse. Picking up the laptop from the monitor (something you should never do), Yuki carried it into the other room. He didn't dare close it, what if some of _it _came squirting out the sides?

Yuki got on the phone with the local computer company. After telling them the story and having them laugh hysterically at him, they agreed that they would clean it for a small fee. All that he would have to do is bring it down. They made an appointment for him and told him that if he cancelled it, he would have to pay more money.

All Yuki had to do was get down there; it was a feat that seemed a lot easier than it actually was.

Shuichi had taken his car. Did Yuki know this when he had called the computer store? Of course not! Shuichi _never_ takes his car. It's like, an unspoken rule in the household. Unfortunately, it was an unspoken rule that had just been broken. Man, was Shuichi going to get a talking-to when he got home.

Yuki would've just called to cancel, but as they'd said before, if you cancelled, you pay. He growled. He was going to just have to take a taxi…or a bus. Judging by the fact that he was going to have to pay for the fix, he opted for the bus. It was cheaper.

Grabbing the computer, still holding it by the monitor, he walked out his front door. Thankfully, the bus stop was right down the road, and the bus came every fifteen minutes.

When it came, Yuki hopped on. A whole bunch of people gave him a weird look when they saw him carrying a computer as he was. Someone offered him some useful advice.

"Ya know…if you hold it like that, it's gonna break…" Yuki grinded his teeth together and resisted breaking the man's neck. He was thankful that he was going to be able to get off the bus soon. He saw his stop coming. He pulled that cord that made the dingy noise and waited for the bus to stop.

It didn't.

It came to the bus stop and it just kept right on driving. It didn't stop all the way to the next stop, four blocks down. Instead of blowing up, like Yuki should have, he instead just shrugged. His day was already going absolutely horribly. One more thing wasn't going to affect him.

He just got off the bus at the stop it stopped at and walked back towards where he was supposed to have gotten off. Unfortunately for him, that little detour made him late.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-san, but you're going to have to be an extra fee for being late." Yuki looked at the clock on the wall. He was two minutes late. If he had gotten off at the right stop, then none of this would've happened. He tried to explain that, but the receptionist (yes, this computer store had a receptionist) just pointed at a sign that read "No exceptions!"

Yuki swore loudly and a mother with her kids nearby covered her kid's ears.

"Can I least go in?"

"I'm sorry again, Yuki-san, but because you were late your time slot was given up. We're very busy people," the receptionist informed him. "You're going to have to wait until he's done." Yuki looked around. The only other people in there were the mother with her kids.

"Are you waiting?" Yuki asked them.

"Our husband is in there right now. We're waiting for him to come out."

"Oh…okay." Yuki sat down on one of the available seats. Thirty minutes later, when the husband of the lady finally came out, he just headed on inside, not waiting for an okay from the receptionist.

He walked in holding his laptop as he had been holding it the entire time. The person who was supposed to look at his computer took one look at the way Yuki was holding it and almost had a heart attack.

"Yuki…san…don't treat your laptop with such disrespect. They're people too!"

"Um…no, they're not."

"Well…I like to pretend that they are. Don't you name your laptops?" the computer guy asked creepily. Yuki gave the computer technician a very weird look.

"No," Yuki said, "lately I've had a bad time with things being named."

"Well, whatever, I can have this fixed in a jiffy."Quick as a whip, the computer guy took it into the back room.

He came back out with it five minutes later.

"Here you go, Yuki-san, clean as a whistle!" Yuki took the computer and examined it. Sure enough, it was all clean.

"Thank you."

"Here's your bill. If you'll just take it to the receptionist, she's the one you'll pay."

"Okay." Yuki grabbed the bill and headed out into the main lobby. He handed the receipt to the receptionist, not even bothering to look at it.

"Your total is $50.00."

Yuki coughed.

"Excuse me?" he asked, "he was in there for a total of five minutes! It couldn't have been that much!"

"It was $10 for the manual labor, and $40 for the late fees."

"Late fees! I was 2 minutes late!"

"I'm sorry to report sir, that it actually looks like you were 35 minutes late."

"That's because you kept me out here!"

"Sir. If you don't pay the fine, I'm going to be forced to take your computer."

"Like hell! Here!" Yuki handed her his credit card. As much as he wanted to just take the computer and run, he couldn't. The receptionist handed him back his credit card. Yuki took it and walked out of the store. That had cost so much that he wasn't even going to pay for the bus ride home.

It was all Shuichi's fault too! He took the car and he was the one who had gotten the bird in the first place! Yes, no matter how you looked at it, it was all Shuichi's fault. Yuki turned down the street and started walking home.

By the time that he actually got home it was dark, really dark. It had taken him a long time to get home. He passed his car on his way up to his home, which told him that Shuichi was there.

He opened the door all prepared to give Shuichi a giant speech. Instead, like last night, he was met with more fluttering. He almost threw his hands into the air and walking into the kitchen.

"Happy Third Day of Christmas!" Shuichi shouted. "These are for you!"

Yuki looked on the kitchen table. There were six birds, six _new_ birds. Not one…not two…not even five…six!

"Shuichi? What the hell?"

"Three French hens, two turtledoves, and a partridge in a pear tree!"

"I thought I told you not to buy anything for me today!"

"You did, but I had my fingers crossed! I named them all, want to hear?"

"No!"

"Come on…please?"

"No!"

"How many birds do I have now?" Yuki asked Shuichi. Shuichi counted on his hands.

"Ten!"

"Terrific…just terrific!"

**End "The Third Day of Christmas"**

A/N: As some of you might have caught onto, I'm taking what the song said literally, meaning that each day, Yuki is gonna get what I he got the day before too. Just thought I'd let ya'll know that.

Um...another day, another chapter. And, as always, another review of reviews:

**goku-the-saru:** hehehe...thanks again for the idea. As you can see, it practically made the chapter!, **Kitty in the Box:** Worry! AHAHAHAHA!!!, **Kanasua-angst-angst-angst:** I like how your name involves "angst" three times, yet you're reading a humor fic! Awesome!, **DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** I'm planning on updating this once a day!, **emerald-jade:** Updates everyday, AND, I'll try to keep the characterization the same. Try...anyway..., **T.C.:** No, no, you're right. I just wanted to give people any early christmas present, rather than a later one..., **Elements:** Hurray! A review of Elements! I _always _look forward to them..., **DarkGatomon:** I guess it was a little bit awkward, but thank you for taking my advice! Remember! This one is just...for...fun..., **rhynny-chan:** as a matter of fact, yes, yes it does mean that there are also going to be eight cows...

That's it! If I missed anyone...well...ごめんなさい...

That's it for today, I'll write another chapter tonight, and post it tomorrow!

:coughs: Review :coughs:

Ki-chan!


	4. The Fourth Day of Christmas

**Title:** The Twelve Days of Christmas

**By:** Kibethan, also known as, Ki-chan

**Disclaimer:** :singing: On the fourth day of Christmas, no one gave to meeee, the first through fourth gravitation DVDeeeeeeee.... In other words...I don't own Gravitation.

**Summary: **When Shuichi starts buying Yuki some weird presents, how will he react? Especially when he gets quite a few repeats of the same present...

**The Fourth Day of Christmas**

…_On the fourth day of Christmas  
__My true love gave to me  
__Four calling birds  
__Three French hens  
__Two turtledoves  
__And a partridge in a pear tree…_

It was the morning of December 17th, and did Shuichi know where his Yuki was? Of course not! Shuichi was soundly sleeping in his bedroom. He didn't know that Yuki was downstairs working on a terrible deed.

Yes. It was a very terrible deed. He was trying to…cook one of the birds. So it wasn't exactly chicken, who cares? Yuki didn't as long as it would ease some of the fluttering that was going on.

He was in the kitchen, trying to catch one of the French hens; although, he didn't know which one. It fluttered around, clucking, trying to get away. Yuki lunged at it. It dodged out of the way.

Yuki had already preheated the oven. He didn't need a recipe; he could wing it. No, it wasn't the cooking of the bird that was difficult; it was the catching of the bird.

The bird was always a step ahead of Yuki, and it pissed Yuki off. He was way smarter than some stupid bird! But…why was the bird outsmarting him? Yuki growled and lunged at the bird yet again. This time, though, the bird didn't move out of the way fast enough and he caught it. He held the bird by its feet upside down.

Yuki let out of primitive yell. Hunting food really brought out the best in him. Unfortunately, it was that primitive yell that woke up Shuichi. Hearing something so strange out of his lover, Shuichi raced into the kitchen.

Shuichi quickly took in his surroundings and deduced quite fast what Yuki was attempting to do. He marched right over to Yuki and smacked him on the head, making him drop the French hen. It landed on the ground rather unceremoniously.

"_What_ were you doing to Hachitori?" Shuichi asked Yuki rather accusatorily.

"I was going to barbecue the beast. Besides, it's not like we don't have enough of them; judging by how many birds I've gotten in the last three days, I'm thinking that I can spare one. Besides…aren't they _my _birds?"

"They are _your _birds. But you're not allowed to cook them!" Shuichi yelled at him. Yuki didn't want to give up, but he didn't really want to continue the argument either. So, instead, he just left it hanging. He walked out of the room and into the rest of the house.

There were feathers absolutely everywhere. A day ago, it had driven him insane. Not anymore, he was now completely used to it. (He was a bit disturbed though, when he found feathers in his bed under the covers.)

Yuki wasn't sure what he wanted to do next. Shuichi was up now, so he had to be on the lookout for more presents. He had already taken a shower. He could always write, but he was still reluctant to touch the keyboard. It may have been cleaned, but that didn't ease his fears any.

He finally decided to just sit down on the couch in the living room. Yuki had been sitting for about five minutes, when he started to fall asleep. Rather than fight it, he just lay down on the couch and slept. Perhaps in his dreams his life would be normal again.

Yeah right.

Birds. There were birds everywhere! He turned his head to the right; he saw birds. He turned his head to the left; he saw more birds. There were so many in his house. The feathers were absolutely everywhere! Everywhere he turned he saw birds and feathers. They were surrounding him, trying to get him. They were going to eat him!

_Yuki screamed. The leader of the birds was Nitori. Hachitori was right by his side, ready to get revenge for what had almost happened to him earlier in the kitchen._

_Wait a minute…since when did birds know how to get revenge? And since when did birds think? Weren't they bird brained? Either way, the birds in Yuki's dreams were intelligent, and they were going to do bad things to him._

_All of the birds let out a battle cry and charged towards him, pecking at him. The battle cry was still heard loudly the entire time._

Yuki awoke with a start. He could still hear the cry and he could still feel the pecking. He looked to the side and sure enough there was a bird, either Shitori or Gotori, pecking at him.

Yuki quickly flapped his hands down, trying to get it to stop. The birds obviously did not like him. Why then, did Shuichi continue on getting them for him? He was going to figure out eventually why such a phenomena was happening.

But now, it was bird-killing time. He could still hear the battle cry, which meant that some bird was making that annoying noise. He was going to find it and he was going to put it out of its misery. It would end his misery as well.

He sat up from the couch and followed his ears to the source of the sound. He ended up in a room that he didn't often go into. He turned on the light and saw a type of bird that he hadn't seen yet.

He looked at the offending bird. Actually, it was offending birds (there were four of them). They kept right on making a loud racket.

Shuichi came running in.

"Yuki! You found the four calling birds! Good for you! Now see if you can find all the other new ones!" Shuichi yelled.

"You…hid the birds?" Yuki asked rather incredulously.

"Well…yeah. I wanted to see if you could find them! It's like hide-and-go-seek. Only, it's more of hide-and-go-search. Now go find the other ones!"

Yuki was sucked in. He couldn't _not _go find them. Who knows what they were doing to his house? He carefully walked from room to room, looking for some more birds.

Of course, whenever he spotted one, he wasn't sure whether it was an old one or new, so he had to ask Shuichi.

"That's Kyutori, Yuki. Don't you know your own birds by now?"

Yuki gave Shuichi a look that clearly said, "Shut up," and Shuichi obeyed. Yuki continued going from room to room looking for the new birds. They got to a room and Shuichi gasped.

"Uh-oh." Yuki did not like that sound.

"What?"

"The rest of the birds were supposed to be in here…" he said trailing off.

"WHAT?! Where are they?!"

"Um…"

Yuki grabbed Shuichi and dragged him out of the room, looking around for the other birds. They lived in a relatively large house, and the birds could be _anywhere._ For the next hour, they searched frantically for some clue as to where they were.

Finally, _finally_, Yuki spotted the birds hiding underneath the bed in the guest bedroom. A cat was terrorizing them. Yuki found that a little bit strange because they didn't even own a cat.

"Shuichi…where did that cat come from?" Yuki asked as he looked over at Shuichi. He got a bit worried, though, when he saw that Shuichi's expression was just as baffled as his own.

"I have no idea." Shuichi quickly picked up the cat –it was a bit scruffy looking as though it was a stray- and started to carry it outside. When he got to the door though, he heard what he thought was a lot of meowing coming from the other side.

Yuki heard it to, and together they ran to see what it was. Sure enough, right outside their front door, there were about 5 cats. They were all meowing trying to get in. Apparently, the scent of all the birds (especially delicious, plump ones) had attracted them all.

Shuichi had quite the time trying to get the door open without letting any of the cats in. Yuki ended up having to help him, much to his dismay. He wanted to make Shuichi do it all by himself, but if that had happened then more cats would've ended up in his house.

"See what all these birds have done? They're just causing up trouble!" he yelled at Shuichi.

"I'm sorry…" Shuichi said quietly. "I didn't mean for anything bad to happen."

"Yeah, well, you **weren't thinking**!" Yuki continued to shout at him. Shuichi looked down and walked back into the house.

"Happy Fourth Day of Christmas, Yuki," he said sadly.

**End "The Fourth Day of Christmas"**

My mouth hurts! Fire! Fire! Fire! So spicy!!!! Um...anyway. I realize that this chapter is coming out five hours later than usual. I can explain. It's because last night as I was writing it, I caught a rather nasty bug known as "writer's block". It stayed with me all night till this morning. Sorry.

But I still got it out today!

Onto a review of reviews:

**Kitty in the Box:** More birds! More birds! They're everywhere!, goku-the-saru: Because I can...明日はあなたの家に来ます。うれしいです, **Sliefoxx:** Lots of stuff...and I can hardly wait to write it!..., **ice-of-spades:** I'm glad that you like it!, **SilverHaze2:** Yes, he is!, **Queen of the Paperclips:** Definitely! A zoo! A zoo!...and...that bad?, **Elements:** I love your reviews! 大好き!　Um...that was "love" in case you're wondering..., **DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** And lose it he will!, **Notta Writer:** The people! Oh Gods...the people!, **Syaoran is kawaii:** Yes he is! He is very kawaii! (Syaoran that is), **DarkGatomon:** Continue with your logic if you must, but some of this won't be very logical...like the money..., **Tricksters Girl:** I read your review and it seriously made my day!, **Shirubaa Kitsune:** Yep, yep!

That's it...I think...

As yesterday, if I forgot someone, ごめんなさい。

That's it for the day!There will be another chapter tomorrow! (and it involves rings!)

Review please!

Ki-chan (きーちゃん）


	5. The Fifth Day of Christmas

**Title:** The Twelve Days of Christmas

**By: **Kibethan

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Gravitation I would be able to go to Middlebury...:sighs:...of course...If I owned Gravitation, I wouldn't have to go to Middlebury because I would already be able to speak Japanese fluently. Get my drift...me no own Gravi!

**Summary: **A better name for this would probably be "The Birds". Or "The People"...Oh Gods! The people! (I changed my summary, can you tell?)

**As a side note,** I changed the rating of this from PG to PG-13...

**The Fifth Day of Christmas**

…_On the fifth day of Christmas  
__My true love gave to me  
__Five golden rings  
__Four calling birds  
__Three French hens  
__Two turtledoves  
__And a partridge in a pear tree…_

Okay. So Yuki felt just a little bit bad after last night. Anyone would have! The expression that Shuichi had given him after he yelled at him had been positively pathetic. Besides, Shuichi had had no way of knowing that all those birds would attract cats.

Yuki felt like maybe, just maybe he should make it up to Shuichi. Of course, telling Shuichi this probably hadn't been the best idea that he'd ever come up with.

Shuichi had immediately gone starry-eyed and had requested that Yuki take him out to dinner. Yuki got a little bit worried, but agreed since he kind of owed Shuichi. He was a little bit more worried with Shuichi's eyes went even _more _starry-eyed and he started hyperventilating.

Yuki figured it was because Shuichi was so used to being treated so evilly, and when he was finally treated nicely, i.e. Yuki agreeing to take him out to dinner, he started freaking out.

Actually, he hyperventilated so much that he fainted. Yuki groaned. Now he had to deal with over a dozen birds and a passed out Shuichi. He almost just left Shuichi sprawled out on the floor, but instead he decided that it would probably be a wiser decision to lay him on the bed.

He bent over and scooped Shuichi into his arms. When he picked Shuichi up,Shuichi's eyes started fluttering open.They went wide when he realized that he was in Yuki's arm.

It didn't happen very often, that's for sure.

"Oh, Yuki!" he cried, latching onto Yuki's shoulders, "You do care!" Yuki, not sure how to really take it, just hmphed. He did continue carrying Shuichi into the bedroom though, just in case he decided to faint again. He was glad that Shuichi was so light; it made him really easy to carry.

Yuki dumped Shuichi onto the bed and then walked into the kitchen. It was almost lunchtime and he was getting hungry. As he made lunch, for Shuichi and him, he thought about where he wanted to take Shuichi to dinner. They could go to numerous different restaurants that all different price ranges. Yuki was mentally calculating in his head which would be too cheap for an apology, and which would be too expensive for an apology. Although, he didn't really think that it was possible to go too expensive. He finally settled on the perfect restaurant. It was right in the middle of the price ranges (if not on the higher side of the middle), and the food was absolutely delicious. He had taken Shuichi there many times before and each time Shuichi glowed with delight.

Speaking of the brat, Yuki was surprised to see that he wasn't in the kitchen with him. Sure, Yuki had dumped him in the bedroom, but he certainly hadn't expected him to actually _stay _there. He thought for sure that the second he had dumped him onto the bed that he would hop up and follow him.

Yuki took a peak into the bedroom. To Yuki's shock, Shuichi was lying on the bed, completely asleep. He was practically dead asleep. If an earthquake had occurred, Shuichi most likely wouldn't have woken up. After eyeing his lover for a couple of more seconds, Yuki walked back into the kitchen.

He started halving what he had been making, since Shuichi obviously wasn't going to be joining him for lunch. He changed hismind though, halfway, and decided that maybe it would be a good idea to actually make the other food and save it for Shuichi in case he wanted it later.

For as skinny as Shuichi was, he sure ate _a lot_.

Yuki finished cooking his lunch, which consisted of ramen, and ate it. It, of course, was absolutely delicious. Ramen is _always _delicious.

Much to Yuki's surprise, Shuichi didn't wake up until about 4:30. Shuichi must have been a lot more tired than he had first thought. Yuki was glad that Shuichi had actually woken up then. During the time that Shuichi was asleep, Yuki had called the restaurant and made reservations.

Sure, he had made the reservations for 6:00, which to any normal person seemed like there was loads of time before they needed to be there.

But Shuichi wasn't normal. Oh no, it took him at least an hour to get ready to go anywhere. That coupled with the 20-40 minutes that it took to get there…well…let's just say that Yuki didn't quite have as much time as he'd hoped. It didn't help that if you weren't at the restaurant within five minutes of your reservation time they gave away your table. They were really busy and needed all the tables they could get.

As soon as Yuki had even heard Shuichi waking up, he had hurried into the bedroom and started ushering Shuichi around. Because Shuichi's mind was still sleep-induced, it took him only about 45 minutes to get ready.

That was really lucky, though, because traffic was absolutely horrendous. Instead of the forty minutes that it should've taken, it took fifty minutes. They just _barely _made it on time.

As they were running in, the receptionist was calling their names.

"Yuki Eiri! Is there a party of two for Yuki Eiri here? Last call for Yuki Eiri!" she had been calling loudly. Yuki came running in.

"Yes! We're here! We're here!" he yelled loudly. It was hard to hear over the crowd that had gathered in the lobby, but somehow the receptionist had.

"Thank you, if you'll follow Kitami, she'll take you to your table. Have a nice dinner." Kitami grabbed two menus and showed them to their table.

Their table was situated right in the middle of the floor. Yuki would've rather had something a little bit more private, but, hey, you take what you can get.

Shuichi was positively sparkling. The grin on his face was priceless. Every so often, Shuichi would look up from his menu and smile at Yuki. Whenever he thought that Yuki was watching, however, he'd look down again real fast.

"Have you decided what you want yet, brat?" Yuki asked Shuichi. Shuichi shook his head.

"I'm having trouble deciding…"

Just then, their waiter walked up to them.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" he asked them. Yuki was about to ask for a beer, but after seeing the look on his lover's face, he quickly changed it to water. Shuichi ordered the same. "Alright," the waiter said, "I'll be right back with your drinks. I'll take your order's then." Yuki and Shuichi nodded.

He returned five minutes later with their waters. By then, Shuichi had decided what it was that he wanted for dinner. He and Yuki both ordered their dinners, and the waiter, once again walked off.

"So, Shuichi," Yuki asked awkwardly, "How was your nap?" Yuki seriously wished that there weren't so many people around them. It was obvious that some of them were quite uncomfortable being in the presence of a gay couple.

"It was so great, Yuki!" Shuichi started talking, seemingly oblivious to all the strange stares they were getting, "I dreamt all about you and about the strange little things that we do together when he make love." Yuki, taking a sip at the time, nearly choked on his water. He started gasping and sputtering. "Goodness! Yuki, are you alright?" He started to stand up to see if he could comfort his lover. Yuki nodded that he was all right and Shuichi quickly sat back down.

"Could we not talk about that?" he asked Shuichi quietly. Shuichi cocked his head.

"Yuki," he said really quietly, "I'm trying to make all the people around us uncomfortable. Maybe they'll quit staring at us then." Yuki's eyes widened. He hadn't thought that Shuichi had been paying all that much attention to his surroundings. He nodded.

The two of them continued to talk about the most uncomfortable topics that they could. Finally, their waiter brought their food. All the people sitting around them were relieved because they would no longer have to listen to the talk. They couldn't really talk while they were eating.

Yuki and Shuichi started eating up their food. About halfway through their meal a group of five waiters came up to Yuki, completely surrounding him. Yuki looked up from his meal, staring at the waiters as though they were crazy.

"Can I help you?" he asked them. Very, very much to his surprise, they all grinned and got down on one knee. Yuki looked at Shuichi. Shuichi was just staring back at him completely innocently. Yuki knew that _somehow _Shuichi had something to do with this.

Each one of the waiters took out a little box from behind their backs and opened them up. Inside were little golden rings.

"These, Mr. Yuki, are for you," they all said at once. Yuki looked at Shuichi again.

"Say yes!" someone from the peanut gallery asked. Yuki was slightly confused, a question hadn't even been asked.

"Look, Yuki, there's five golden rings! All of your new birds will be waiting at home when we get back."

"New…birds…" Yuki said shakily. His left eye twitched.

"Yes, new birds! Happy Fifth Day of Christmas!"

**End "The Fifth Day of Christmas"**

That chapter was a lot easier to write than the last one. I think that it turned out better too. I got D.N.Angel 1 and 2 for $5 each!!!! They're also in excellent condition. I love Pike Place Market...you never know what you'll get!

Onto a review of reviews:

**robuddi:** Muwahahahahaha....sorry, couldn't think of anything to say..., **emerald-jade:** :yummy: swans..., **DarkGatomon:** 日木語をわかりますか。Sorry...if you understand Japanese, I want to practice! hehehe, thanks for the review!, **DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** Oh no! That means that I'm going to be a short a review from the rest of the story!, **Tricksters Girl:** I know, there's going to be a lot of birds...and a lot of people..., **Stacy Janice Elton:** :drools: back Touya...I'll be nice to you...:grins creepily:..., **Syaoran is kawaii:** At the end of the story, I'm going to do a count of exactly how many of everything he'll have, **Sliefoxx:** trust me, I'm thinking about how to address those issues..., **tokyo kitsune:** Yummy...bird bbq..., **goku-the-saru:** Yes, he is. Very uptight.

And now for something completely different! hehehe...I love Monty Python...

Um...actually, I have nothing else very relevant to say.

Please review! Please! Please! Please review! If you review, you'll get virtual Shuichi (or Ryuichi, your choice) plushies!

That's all for now, until tomorrow...

きーちゃん　(Ki-chan)


	6. The Sixth Day of Christmas

**Title:** The Twelve Days of Christmas

**By: **Kbathein. Supposedly, you should be able to read that because of how we read. Personally, I think it just looked messed up...

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Gravitation, I would be happy! Okay, so I am happy, but I don't own Gravi...

**Summary: **A better name for this would probably be "The Birds". Or "The People"...Oh Gods! The people!

**The Sixth Day of Christmas**

…_On the sixth day of Christmas  
__My true love gave to me  
__Six geese-a-laying  
__Five golden rings  
__Four calling birds  
__Three French hens  
__Two turtledoves  
__And a partridge in a pear tree…_

Okay, so the five golden rings had been a bit of a shock for Yuki. After getting so many birds, he certainly didn't think he would get _anything _that wasn't some sort of foul. So what if he did get the other four calling birds, three French hens, two turtledoves and yet another partridge in a pear tree, it didn't matter!

For once, Shuichi had gotten him something that wasn't all feathery! He loved the rings too. He wasn't too big on the way they were delivered (the whole "waiter" thing was a little bit tacky), but after he had gotten over that little bit of shock, he was quite thrilled.

The rings were actually quite stylish. Shuichi had confessed that the rings weren't made of real gold, because real gold would've been too expensive. He didn't really care, though, as long as they were pretty!

Shuichi had been thrilled when Yuki had told him that he liked the gift. For the rest of the entire night, he had been on cloud nine. Yuki could have done just about anything to him, and he wouldn't have come down from his natural high.

As happy as he was about rings, though, there was one little problem to address. The birds. They were everywhere. Yesterday after he had gotten back from the restaurant, he managed to count how many birds that there were.

There were thirty.

Thirty freaking birds were living in his apartment. He was quite glad that his apartment was actually a decent size. If it were any smaller, he would be starting to get piled in. As it were, every time he walked around, he had to be careful that he didn't step on any of them.

It was a difficult feat too, because they were absolutely everywhere. From where he was sitting, on the living room couch, he could see nine of them. That meant that there were twenty-one more birds roaming around his apartment.

It didn't quite make for the most _sanitary _of situations. Shuichi had attempted to housebreak the birds. Let's just say that that didn't quite work as well as had been hoped. Currently, Shuichi was always running around the house with a mop.

Yuki was only glad that their floors were all hardwood. It would be impossible to clean up carpet. It made Yuki shudder to even think about it.

Of course, it also didn't make the house smell exactly like a rose. Only, the house did smell like a rose because Shuichi and Yuki had invested in the wonderfulinvention of air fresheners. The rose fragrance was the only one that really overpowered the other scent wafting around the house.

And to overpower it, it had to be very strong. Yuki kept sneezing from the scent because it was so strong. But, once again, it was still better than the other scent.

Just about anything was.

The other problem with having so many birds was the issue of them getting fed. It was quite a problem too. The bigger birds were getting so hungry that they were starting to chase after the smaller ones.

On more than one occasion Yuki or Shuichi had to rescue one of the smaller birds. Unfortunately, when Shuichi had purchased the birds he hadn't really thought about how he would feed them.

The hungriest one was definitely Ichitori (the first partridge) since he had been there the longest. Thankfully, that morning Shuichi had gone out to the store and bought some birdseed. It had to be the expensive kind, according to the salesperson, because they were such special types of birds.

When Yuki saw that Shuichi had come home with the expensive birdseed, he had been a little bit pissed. The birds were absolutely _starving_, if they were going to eat other birds, they would've eaten the cheap birdseed.

But he couldn't really blame Shuichi. Shuichi was incredibly gullible, except when it came to music. He'd believe just about anything.

"Oi! Yuki! Could you please help me clean this mess up?" Yuki heard Shuichi call from the hallway. Yuki looked to wear Shuichi was.

Shuichi was wearing a pink frilly apron and was scrubbing the floor vigorously. Underneath the sponge that Shuichi was using to scrub was a giant mess. In fact, it was a mess so huge, that Yuki hoped that he would never have to look upon it again.

Which is exactly why he wasn't going to go and help Shuichi.

"Please, Yuki," Shuichi begged, "I really need help! I have to go to Hiro's in an hour to help him clean up for Ayaka coming over tomorrow and this has to be finished!" Shuichi's voice was beginning to get frantic.

"Okay, calm down, I'll help," Yuki said dryly, changing his mind.

"Thank you so much, Yuki. There's an apron in the kitchen if you want to wear one." Yuki gave Shuichi the expression that clearly stated that if he ever suggest such a thing again that he could just go to hell.

It was a place that Shuichi didn't really want to be visiting so he averted his eyes. Yuki went into the kitchen and grabbed a mop and then went back out to join Shuichi. A lot of the birds just watched him out of the corner of their minds.

Yuki glared at them, it was their fault that he had to do the cleaning in the first place.

Even with Yuki's help, it still took them the entire hour to clean up the mess. Yuki had no doubt that Shuichi was going to be late to Hiro's.

Yuki had an ulterior motive to helping Shuichi however. It wasn't because he wanted to help Shuichi, oh no, it was because Shuichi was going to spend the night at Hiro's.

He was going to the house _all _to himself for a whole night! Well, okay, so it wouldn't exactly be all to himself because of all the birds. But he would be the only person there. That had to count for something, right?

Another good thing about Shuichi being gone is the fact that there would be no more weird presents from Shuichi! Maybe the golden rings had been the icing on the cake!

Yuki certainly hoped so; he wasn't sure how many more freaky gifts he could take.

They finished cleaning up the mess and by the time they were done, their wood floor looked absolutely polished. Shuichi was in the bedroom, getting into something a little bit more wearable to a friends house.

Yuki couldn't see why he couldn't just go in the clothes he had just been wearing. When he suggested that Shuichi just stay in his current clothes, Shuichi had wrinkled his nose and practically ran away screaming.

"Yuck! Yuki, how could you even _think _about suggesting that?" Needless to say Shuichi had shoved the idea back in his face. Yuki didn't actually care what Shuichi was wearing as long as Shuichi got out of the house soon.

And he did. Shuichi didn't really have to get all "prettied up" to go to Hiro's house, so it only took him ten minutes to get ready.

Quite soon, much to Yuki's happiness, Yuki was kissing him goodbye and telling him that he'd see him soon. With that, Shuichi walked out the door.

Yuki silently cheered on the front porch while watching Shuichi go. Shuichi was going to be taking the bus, so Yuki didn't have to worry about anything bad happening to his car.

He walked back into his house, quite happy. Stepping over some birds, he walked into the study, all ready to work on his story. Sure, he had been afraid to type on his computer yesterday, but he couldn't afford to be afraid for very long. He had a story to write, and it needed to get out eventually.

He had been working on it for a while, when he heard the doorbell ring. He thought that it was weird, after all, who was going to come to his house at 3:00? It was especially weird because Shuichi was gone. He just ignored them.

They rang the doorbell again. And again. And again. Yuki couldn't ignore it. Finally, he stood up and answered it.

"Hello, are you Yuki Eiri? I've a package to deliver to you," the woman at the door said. Yuki froze.

"I'm Yuki," he said.

"Okay! I'll just bring it in. Man, you must have a great friend, it's quite a large box."

Yuki stood standing by the doorway as the lady wheeled the cart in. His eyes went wide when he saw the box. It wasn't a regular cardboard box (it was wooden), and on the side it had a giant "live animals" posted in red. He was afraid to open it.

"Here you go!" the lady said, and she left, chuckling.

There was a slight honking coming from the box, and Yuki was seriously scared to open it. There was not a single doubt in his mind that this box had been Shuichi's doing.

Well, he had to do it eventually. Carefully, he pried off the side of the box. It fell down and revealed what was on the inside.

Yuki looked inside and his eyes went wide, and then he realized what he was seeing and he started laughing. On the inside of the box, there were a whole bunch of birds. There were sixteen of them to be exact. There were all the birds he'd gotten before, and he'd expected that.

There were even five little gold rings in the corner of the box in a smaller box. No, it wasn't that that made Yuki laugh, though, it was the six new birds.

They looked like they were in pain and for some reason it was really funny. It was _really _funny. Yuki was rolling on the floor laughing. They just looked like they were trying to do something.

He stopped laughing though, when something came out of one of the birds. It was an egg. His eye's widened. Soon, there came an egg out of every single one of the new types birds. All of them immediately looked relieved.

On the side of the box, there was a packing invoice. There was also another piece of paper that said "Happy Sixth Day of Christmas, Yuki! The new birds are geese-a-laying! I hope you enjoy!"

All of the birds that had already been in the apartment had come to investigate the new birds. They seemed just as confused as Yuki was.

Son of a gun.

He now had forty-six birds, and six eggs!

It was a freaking nuthouse! Actually, it was more of a birdhouse.

Yuki was afraid about what was going to come tomorrow.

**End "The Sixth Day of Christmas**

Halfway there! It's 9:21! The time I always update! Actually, I lied, I'm pretty much updating twelve hours later than I usually do. I have an excuse though...ready...I have a life! I actually got to hang out with my friends this weekend (and besides catching a cold), I had a great time. I got an Inuyasha plushie!

Okay, so, here's the review of reviews:

**Elements:** You just barely missed it! But! You're first then, on this one..., **Fwoosh:** Yay! I'm glad that you think so!, **Tricksters Girl:** I haven't decided yet..., **Queen of the Paperclips:** I do too, I do too, **Notta Writer:** hehehe, I try! And it's only day 6!, **emerald-jade:** I might just have to use your suggestion..., **Syaoran is kawaii:** And what would Shuichi do, if Yuki set his gifts free, eh?, **tokyo kitsune:** it'll be fun to see..., **goku-the-saru:** not my fault! I have a cold!..., **Shirubaa Kitsune:** Don't worry, it'll all work out...I promise..., **DarkGatomon:** あ、私は日木??の二年生です。 In other words, I don't know a whole lot..., **Sliefoxx:** I'm so glad that you like it!..., **Kitty in the Box:** Wouldn't you try to cook them?, **robuddi:** You'll see, you'll see...

That's it. I got a lot of reviews that time! You should've seen my face when they popped up! Like...shock!

Thank you so much! Because I got so many, virtual Shuichi plushies **and **Ryuichi plushies for all!

Once again, I'm sorry for this chapter for being out so late. Don't expect one that early tomorrow either. (it'll be earlier than this though...I hope...)

Thank you for reading, and until tomorrow...

Ki-chan

p.s. GACKT ROCKS!!!!!


	7. The Seventh Day of Christmas

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas

**By: **Kibethan! I'm so sorry that it's coming out so late!

**Disclaimer: **My list of things I want to own but don't: Gackt, Gravitation, The Philadelphia Eagles, Hyde, Ren, You, Masa...I could go on forever. Notice howGravitation is on that list? That means that me no own!

**Summary: **A better name for this would probably be "The Birds". Or "The People"...Oh Gods! The people!

**Half-warning: **There is very possibly a little bit of swearing in this chapter

**The Seventh Day of Christmas**

…_On the seventh day of Christmas  
__My true love gave to me  
__Seven swans-a-swimming  
__Six geese-a-laying  
__Five golden rings  
__Four calling birds  
__Three French hens  
__Two turtledoves  
__And a partridge in a pear tree…_

A loud honking noise rippled through the morning air. It was **very** loud and it was right up against Yuki's ear. Needless to say, Yuki was shocked awake. His body was lifted at least six inches in the air and when he landed back on the bed, he rolled off of it, and onto a turtledove. Its beak went right into Yuki's back and Yuki cursed loudly. The turtledove managed to somehow crawl its way out from underneath Yuki and it scurried away.

Yuki lifted up his head and looked to see what the hell had woken him up. Right next to where his head would have been was a goose. For some reason that he could not fathom, it looked absolutely pissed off.

It was glaring at him. It was really, _really, _glaring at him. However, Yuki still couldn't figure out why this bird was so mad at him. He was confused to the point of him looking behind him and seeing if maybe there was another bird behind him.

There wasn't.

Yuki furrowed his eyebrows, still trying to figure out what he had done to piss off this bird. He didn't have much time, however, when the goose suddenly charged at him.

"Oh Shit!" he yelled, as he rolled out of the way of the charging goose. It kept coming at him strong. Faster than he thought possible, Yuki had jumped onto his feet and was running out of his bedroom door. The goose followed him, still hot on his heels. For a goose, it was unusually fast.

Yuki ran into his study and closed the door. It didn't have a lock on it, but it's not like he was trying to keep out Shuichi. As soon as the door closed, the goose ran headlong into it, making a banging noise.

'It's way too early for this,' Yuki thought. Shuichi was still at Hiro's, and would be for a few more hours. Yuki let out a deep sigh, thinking that he was out of harms way.

He turned his head a little to the left; his eyes were looking all around the room. All of a sudden, Yuki came eye to eye with another goose. He froze. The goose continued to stare at him, and then **it** started charging him.

Yuki let out a yell and wrenched open the door, running out of it. The other goose was just on the outside of the door waiting. Somehow, Yuki managed to get passed it and he darted down the hall. All of the geese started chasing after him.

Not knowing what else to do, he raced out the front door, closing it behind him. Once again, the geese ran right into it. Yuki sat right outside his front door, not having a clue what to do. He was still in his pajamas, so he couldn't really go anywhere.

That was how Shuichi found him, three hours later. He was sitting by the front door, just staring straight ahead.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked him, rather puzzled. Yuki lifted up his head. In his mind he had been writing his next chapter to his story. Of course, when Shuichi called to him, he immediately forgot everything. "Yuki, what are you doing out here?" Shuichi started to open the door.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Yuki yelled, practically tackling Shuichi.

"Yuki…what?" Shuichi repeated.

"You can't go in there! They haven't moved yet. They're still there, waiting…"

Shuichi put his hand up to Yuki's forehead. He had finally snapped.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" Shuichi asked, opening the door. Yuki lunged at him again, but he got there too late and the door opened all the way.

The geese started coming out, chasing Yuki and Shuichi.

"I told you not to open it! RUN!!!!" Yuki shouted.

And that's what they did. Together Shuichi and Yuki ran down the street away from the geese. To any bystanders it would've made quick a hilarious sight. Yuki (still in his pajamas) and Shuichi were running away from geese.

Actually, there were some bystanders, and all of them did look over. There were even some tourist's who snapped a picture.

"So this is what Japanese people are like," Yuki heard one woman saying as he sprinted past her. He flipped her off just as she took the picture.

"I hope that sticks in the picture!" he shouted to her. Shuichi smacked him upside the head.

"Yuki! Quit being so rude!"

The smack on the head made Yuki lose his balance and he fell on the ground. The geese started swarming around him, pecking him. They had completely lost interest in Shuichi. They were after Yuki and Yuki alone.

Shuichi ran over to Yuki and started to help him. He ended up being pecked at too, although, for some strange reason, whenever they hit him they looked back at him apologetically.

"Yuki!" Shuichi called out, "What did you do to make these birds so pissed off at you?"

"I didn't do nothing!"

"That's a double negative! What did you do?"

"Absolutely nothing! It all started when I woke up. I bet it's your fault. I was the first one that they saw when I opened the crate. Man! What a freaky gift! Which leads to my next question," he paused, for dramatic effect, and for the fact that the geese pecking at him were starting to hurt, "why the hell did you get me geese that lay eggs? Why all of these gifts? They're completely random!"

"You'll know on the last day, Yuki, you'll know on the last day," Shuichi said prophetically.

"The last day of what?! How will I know it's the last day?"

"Because I'll tell you."

"Well, is today the last day?"

"No."

"Tomorrow?"

"No."

"The next day?"

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"No."

This little conversation went on until Yuki finally guessed what the last day was. Actually, that's a lie; he never did get what the _right _last day was. Shuichi made it seem like it was only about four days away. He snickered to himself.

Yuki had believed his lie! He was going to have to lie to him more often. Shuichi got a really creepy grin on his face.

"Shuichi? What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Don't worry, Yuki. Everything will be all right!"

"Then will you get these damn geese to stop pecking at me?" Yuki requested. Shuichi attempted to do as he was asked. It didn't work.

"Sorry, Yuki, they are really pissed off at you." Shuichi started to walk away. Yuki was dumbfounded. Shuichi was leaving him there all alone. It was all Shuichi's fault to begin with.

Yuki got up and started running away from the geese again. Like always, they chased after him. He got to his house, ahead of Shuichi (Shuichi had just remained walking).

Opening his door, he walked right inside. He then closed the door to not the geese in. The geese (although, they should have just run away) stayed close bye the door. He walked into the living and sat down on the couch, again, and looked at the new pool in their living room.

Wait a minute.

Pool?!

Yuki did a double take and headed for the front door. He opened it just as Shuichi was starting to open it. It knocked Yuki back onto the ground.

Shuichi looked at the ground in surprise.

"Yuki?" he called out.

"Why the hell is there a pool in the living room?"

"Yay!" Shuichi cried, "it got here!"

"It…got here?"

"Yeah, were their swans in it?"

"Umm…yeah." Now that Shuichi mentioned it, Yuki had noticed that there was some type of bird in it.

"Hurray! That's the new gift for today!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki gave him a blank look.

"Happy Seventh Day of Christmas!"

"Um…right back to you." Yuki walked slowly in the living room. He looked again at the animals that were in there. The swans that were in the living room were actually quite lovely.

He walked into his study, ready to write some more. He decided that he might as well stay in his pajamas.He didn't need want to dirty anything else. He needed to do something to get his mind off of the swimming pool that was currently located in his living room. When he entered the study, he immediately noticed six birds.

They were geese, and they looked like they were in labor.

'Not again!' he thought to himself.

**End "The Seventh Day of Christmas"**

Okay, so where I am (Seattle), it's still the seveth day of christmas! Woo-hoo! It's 11:10 p.m.! I got it out before midnight. I realize that to a lot of other people, it's not and you'll get this in the morning or tomorrow afternoon. Sorry, sorry! I really tried, but my friend and I had to work until 5:00 today, and then me and my friend decided that we wanted to exchange christmas presents today! I found out that the person that I have a crush on has a girlfriend. I cried.

A review of reviews:

**Saitaina R. Moricia: **Yay! I'm glad that you finally decided to review!, **tangerine-asuka:** And stink it does...you get used to it though, **YukiShuFan:** 日木語が好きですか。 I know I do!, **robuddi:** I haven't decided yet...I'll have to decide soon though!, **goku-the-saru:** (it won't read the katakana of Gackt, pretend that it's in katakana instead of hiragana) がくとが大好きだよ！　Sensei would kill me for saying "da", **Elements:** I'm glad that you liked it!, **Queen of the Paperclips:** Wow, a lot of people are worried about that! I'll figure something out! Don't worry!, **Trickers Girl:** I like the idea about little baby chicks running around and might use it..., **Syaoran is kawaii:** :gasp: SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY KNOWS WHO GACKT IS!!! You are :my: new best friend too! Do you really live in Australia?, **Notta Writer:** I'm sorry that this one didn't come out as soon as I'd hoped!, **DarkGatomon:** はい、行く予定です。　アニメが大好きですよ。　どうして日木語を勉強しましたか。　

And that's it!

I'm promising, and it's a promise that I'll try not to break, that I'll get a chapter out before I go to work tomorrow at 11. I think if I write it tonight, I'll be okay.

Thank you guys so much for sticking to it! To all the people who review this chapter (there probably won't be very many of you...) um...virtual plushies of your favorite anime character! Just tell me who it is, and I'll virtually make you a plushie (with virtual time), and I'll virtually send it to you!.

That's it for now!

Ki-chan!

P.S. just cause I have to say it, again! GACKT ROCKS!!! (How many of you know who Gackt is?)


	8. The Eighth Day of Christmas

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas

**By: **Kibethan

**Disclaimer: **:snffs: Leave me alone! I don't own Gravitation! I wish I did, but I don't!

**Summary: **A better name for this would probably be "The Birds". Or "The People"...Oh Gods! The people!

**Half-warning: **No half-warning. I don't think there's anything in this chapter I need to warn you about.

**TheEighth Day of Christmas**

…_On the eighth day of Christmas  
__My true love gave to me  
__Eight maids-a-milking  
__Seven swans-a-swimming  
__Six geese-a-laying  
__Five golden rings  
__Four calling birds  
__Three French hens  
__Two turtledoves  
__And a partridge in a pear tree…_

Yesterday had been absolute hell. The geese would not leave him alone to the point of him actually having to ask Shuichi to lock them up in a room. Also, the cleaning never ended! Every time they cleaned something up, another mess was made.

It was like a never-ending job. He was almost positive that having kids would probably be easier than what he was currently going through.

On the upside, what he was going through wasn't going to last forever. According to Shuichi, there were only a few more days left. The only problem was, he was never sure anymore what to expect. He now had a golden ring to go on each finger –although he didn't always wear them like that- and more than enough birds to last him a lifetime.

Perhaps when all this is over he would open a bird shop. Yesterday, he had suggested that to Shuichi and needless to say Shuichi had flipped out. Shuichi had told him, yet again, that the birds were a gift to him and that if he got rid of them, it would be like him getting rid of a gift.

Of course, even Shuichi was starting to have a hard time keeping track of all the birds. Supposedly he was supposed to have fifty-four birds. He was sure that at one point in time he had received all the birds, but over the course of the days they had started to disappear.

Yuki had done a random count that morning and had come up short with only fifty birds. That meant that there were four birds missing. They had either managed to run away from this hell house or they had managed to die in the hell house, just to be found at a later date.

Yuki seriously, _seriously _hoped that it was the former. He wasn't sure what he would have done if he had stumbled upon a dead bird, especially one that had been chewed up (1). The cats that were hanging around their house hadn't gone away at all. In fact, they were still there in large numbers. The geese that Yuki had left outside the house yesterday had almost been eaten, but at the last minute, Shuichi had taken pity on them and let them inside, despite Yuki telling him not to.

That morning Yuki had woken up absolutely covered in bruises. The stupid geese beaks _hurt_. Shuichi had noticed and had immediately started apologizing, crying, saying that it was his entire fault.

Yuki just let him think that, because, in reality, it was true. He felt a little bit bad that Shuichi was crying, but one ache from a bruise and that guilt went right away. Yuki searched through the entire house and couldn't for the life of him find the ibuprofen, so he had sent Shuichi on a little errand to get some.

That had been over two hours ago. It didn't take **that** long to get ibuprofen and Yuki was starting to wonder where he was. Another French hen wandered into the room that Yuki was in. Yuki couldn't remember which one it was, or if it even had a name. After "Sanjuyontori" Shuichi had stopped naming them. There were just too many to keep track of. Yuki, for one, had been slightly thrilled that Shuichi had stopped naming them. It meant that Shuichi was starting to a little bit less attached to them.

Perhaps he was getting sick of having that many birds in his apartment? Yuki was just waiting for the humane society to be coming to his home any day now. He was just glad that his apartment wasn't a tiny one or else there might've been some complications with all the animals in it. As it were, there wasn't a whole lot of space left, but it wasn't like they were really packed to the gills.

Birds are generally small animals and as such they don't take up a whole lot of room. Well, they actually take up a lot of floor space, but they're not very tall so they're not up around your face where it would really bother you.

Finally, another hour later, Shuichi opened the door to their apartment, mindful of the cats that were attempting to get in and the birds that were attempting to get out.

"What took you so long?" Yuki immediately interrogated Shuichi.

"I was out meeting Ryuichi. He's my secret lover and we were going at it having wild sex." Shuichi explained calmly. Yuki's jaw dropped.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course not, Yuki! You know that you're the only one for me! I would never go after Sakuma-san! He's Tatsuha's!" Shuichi said quickly. Yuki was a little bit worried of the fact that Shuichi was starting to get a sarcastic streak to him.

Yuki blamed it on the birds. They always made people sarcastic.

"Then what took you so long?" Yuki asked again.

"Finding all this stuff!" For the first time, Yuki noticed the large amount of bags that Shuichi was holding. It looked like he had bought out the whole store. How Shuichi managed to carry all of it at once, Yuki would never know.

"Wow! Why did you buy all this food? There are only two of us and we already have more than enough of it. You aren't thinking of feeding the birds real food, are you?" Yuki asked warningly, "Because, they already have more than enough bird food."

"Don't worry, it's not for them."

"Then I ask again, who is it for? There are only two of us! Most of this food will go to waste by the time we get to it."

"Like I said, 'Don't worry'"

"Why?" Yuki asked him. Shuichi just gave him a nervous laugh. Of course, the nervous laugh (rather than just Shuichi being nervous) managed to somehow make Yuki very, very nervous as well. He decided that he didn't really want to push the matter and find out why Shuichi was now acting fidgety. "Whatever," he said. "Just go put it all away."

Shuichi looked startled. He hadn't expected Yuki to just give up. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright." Yuki watched as Shuichi walked into the kitchen, still managing to balance all those bags on his arms. Shuichi had to, quite a few times, stop and make sure that he wasn't almost stepping on anything.

Yuki went back to what he was doing, which was doing practically nothing. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, yet again. Only this time, he was watching those damn swans swim. Man! They were so graceful! He was a little bit scared, though, because the swans looked a lot like the geese (only a different color) and they could turn on him at any moment.

He stuck a finger into the water to see how the temperature was. A swan gave him a warning look, and he immediately took his hand out of the water.

"That swan getting the best of you?" Shuichi asked from behind him. Yuki whirled around, a little bit embarrassed about being caught. He was trying to hide it, though.

"What are you doing in here, brat? Aren't you supposed to be putting away food?"

"Already finished."

Yuki started to growl, but was interrupted by the doorbell. He looked at the door. There was no way that he wanted to open it. The last time he had opened the door, something bad had come out of it.

"Come on, Yuki, open the door!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ha! Go open it!" Shuichi told him. Yuki felt so stupid, he couldn't believe that he had fallen for that. He slowly, very slowly, walked over to the door. He opened it with his eyes closed.

"Yay! They're here!" Yuki heard Shuichi cry. He was still afraid to open up his eyes. He had to eventually though, so he opened them reluctantly.

He didn't like what he saw. He didn't like it at all.

"What the hell?"

Outside the door, besides numerous amounts of cats, were eight cows and eight women. On top of seven of the cows were swans. On top of six of the swans were geese (they looked like they were almost taped together, otherwise they wouldn't have stayed up). On five of the geese legs were golden rings. There were also four calling birds, three French hens, two turtledoves, and yet another partridge in a pear tree there.

It was one giant troupe and it was moving into his house, whether he liked it or not. Once everything was inside, the women set down the pails and stools that they'd been holding and began to milk the cows. Yuki looked away quickly in disgust.

"Do you have to do that here?" he asked the maids. They just ignored him and continued milking away. The seven swans flew into the pool in the living room. There was just enough room in the pool that they all fit in there. As for the rest of the birds, well, they just scattered about the rest of the house and mingled with the other birds that were already there. Although, the stupid geese hadn't flown off though, because they were, once again, lying eggs.

Just like the other days, as soon as they were finished, he went and picked up the eggs. After checking to see if the eggs were fertilized or not, he stuck in the fridge. When he checked this time he found out, that much to his surprise, these eggs had been fertilized which meant that there would soon be more baby geese running around his house.

One of the maids finished milking her cow and she gave the pail of milk to Yuki.

"Here you go," she said sweetly. Yuki had no idea what to do with it, so he gave it to Shuichi. The cow that she had just finished milking just stood standing there in the middle of the floor. Slowly but surely each and every one of the maids finished milking and handed off their milk to Yuki, who, every time, gave it to Shuichi.

For some strange reason, the maids began to move into the guest bedroom.

"Excuse me," Yuki asked, "where are you going?"

"Oh! We're staying here. Didn't you know that?"

"No, I did not know that." He shot Shuichi a glare.

Great, just great. Now he had eight women living with him. Under normal circumstances, he probably would've been thrilled. Hell, just about any man would've been thrilled. But, these were not normal circumstances, and he was in no way thrilled.

"Welcome!" Shuichi just said.

**End "The Eighth Day of Christmas"**

(1) Have any of you ever had that experience? Coming home to a ripped up bird? I know I have! I was catsitting for my mom's friend, and I went over to house to feed the cats. There were feathers everywhere! It was so gross! They caught _everything, _including rats too! So GROSS!!

That's the end of that chapter. HA!!! I managed to get it out at 9:31...A.M.!!! That's because I was up until 1 last night writing it.

No matter, here's a review of reviews:

**papillion-en-rose:** hehehe...feeding the homeless....I hadn't thought of that. Perhaps I will...RIKU plushie for you, since I see that you like Riku, **Shuuichi-chan:** はじめまして。　キベセンです。　あんたの日木語はいいですね。SHUICHI plushie for you!, **Shado-Fyre:** I know! They're absolute beasts!They're so annoying, it's scary to go to some of the parks around here because of it! Since you don't have a bio, I'm going to have to just pick a random anime character. Hm...TSUZUKI (from Yami no Matsuei)-in dog form-plushie for you!, **goku-the-saru:** はらへった。。。sorry, just felt the need to say that! Um...I know what plushie for you...not an anime character...GACKT!!!!, only, do me a favor and try to not pretend that you're masa in Vanilla, okay? :winks:

That's it! Since there weren't very many people who reviewed (my fault, because I posted my other chapter so late...) I decided to write rather long review of reviews. Hope you enjoy your new virtual plushies!

Please, please, please review this chapter! It's great appreciated and something I look forward to seeing when I come home from work.

Since I didn't get that many reviews, I'm going to have to ask again, **HOW MANYOF YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHO GACKT IS**? Sorry, I'm just curious....

Virtual plushies to all the people who review this chapter...may there be many of you.

Until tomorrow,

Ki-chan!

P.S. If you want to AIM me, feel free, my AIM name is Kibethan. If you want me to write a review of review to you in Japanese, just say something, and I will...although, I might have to look up the stuff I don't know...


	9. The Ninth Day of Christmas

**Title: **The Twelve Days ofChristmas

**By: **Kibethan

**Disclaimer:**Let's see...what do I own? :looks around: Three...no...four empty pop cans,a pen,a preferred reader savings certificate, an eiffel 65 c.d., nope, no Gravitation or "The Twelve Days of Christmas". :sighs: somebody else owns those...As a side note, I also wasn't the first to use the "hippopotamus" thing...explanation at the bottom by the (1)...

**Summary: **A better name for this would probably be "The Birds". Or "The People"...Oh Gods! The people!

**Half-warning: **Um...nohalf-warning for this one either...

**The Ninth Day of Christmas**

…_On the ninth day of Christmas  
__My true love gave to me  
__Nine ladies dancing  
__Eight maids-a-milking  
__Seven swans-a-swimming  
__Six geese-a-laying  
__Five golden rings  
__Four calling birds  
__Three French hens  
__Two turtledoves  
__And a partridge in a pear tree…_

The next day, Yuki woke up with a bright smile on his face. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. For a moment, time was suspended and he forgot about the massive amounts of gifts that Shuichi had purchased for him over the last week.

Hippopotamus…I mean, unfortunately (1), he was pulled back to reality by the massive amounts of noise coming from the rest of the house.

"Get off of me!"

"Get the hell off of **me**!!"

Yes, that's right. The maids were fighting. Again. After they had entered the house yesterday (after the milking), they had done nothing but fight, fight, fight.

Yesterday, it had been grating on Yuki's nerves to the point of him almost blowing up. His nice dreams had eased the tension a little, but now that he could hear them fighting again. Well…the tension just picked right back up.

Yuki stole a glace at the clock. It was six a.m. It was **way** too early to be up and fighting. He should've figured that the maids were up though. Early to bed, early to rise is the maid's code. Except, in their case, it was late to bed early to rise. That explains why they were so pissed off.

The fight between the two maids was starting to escalate, and Yuki soon heard palms hitting faces. He groaned and shifted to be able to get off of the bed.

Shuichi woke up when he felt the pressure change on the bed.

"Yuki?" he questioned.

"The maids are fighting again. I'm just going to go put a stop to it."

"Oh. Okay."

"Is it alright if I kick them out?" Yuki asked Shuichi.

"Yes."

Yuki hadn't been expecting that answer, but he was quite pleased to hear it. Either Shuichi wasn't awake enough to know what he was saying, or he was starting to get as annoyed at the maids as he was.

Plus, if he kicked out the maids, there was a good chance that he would get rid of the cows too. (He had forgotten about them, but was reminded when he heard a "moo".)

He slowly walked down the hall, walking over all the birds, and into the room that the maids were fighting in. He walked in just in time to see one of the maids tackle another one. From that tackle came a lot more tackles, and soon Yuki was looking upon the sight of maids throwing themselves at one another.

"Ladies! Ladies!" he called out. It was no use; they were completely deaf to his shouts. He came to the conclusion that they wouldn't have been able to hear anything that he had to say. Therefore, he did the next best thing. He marched right into the fight and started pulling women off of women.

He might be afraid of getting pecked by geese, but getting hit by women was something that didn't bother him at all. They were way too weak.

These women were especially weak. Supposedly they were strong because they came from a farm. When you looked at their arms though…well…they were just plain weak!

Once he had gotten a fair amount of them apart, he tried once again to get them to pay attention to him.

"LADIES!" he practically screamed at the top of his lungs. This time, they actually heard him and started paying attention. "I want all of you **out now**!" The ladies looked surprised.

"But…why?" one of them asked heartbrokenly. Yuki was taken aback. Was she that stupid to want to live in a house that was overrun by birds? Was she that stupid that she didn't realize that she was driving the master of the house insane?

"Because you're driving me crazy! Now all of you get out!" he screamed again. Instead of getting the desired reaction of them leaving, however, all of them decided to jump on him.

"But! Yuki! We love you!" they all screamed together like fan girls. Yuki wasn't sure what to do. His body was telling him though to get them the hell of his him so that was what he tried to do.

I say tried, because it was actually a very difficult task. Can you imagine trying to pull eight women off of yourself? It was a hearty task, and hippopotamus (sorry, couldn't resist)…I mean…unfortunately, Yuki wasn't in the best shape possible. He was starting to regret all the cigarettes that he'd ever had in his life.

Fortunately, Shuichi came to his rescue.

"Get OFF of him!" he screamed at the women. Sure, he had been the one that had let them into Yuki's apartment, but when women start jumping all over his lover he gets pissed. He launched himself at them and with strength that Yuki didn't know that Shuichi possessed, managed to rip each and every one of the girls off of Yuki.

"Why are you protecting him?" one of the maids asked. "Are you, like, gay or something?"

Yuki coughed loudly. Were these women really that stupid? Did they not realize that two men who live in the same house **and** sleep in the bed are most likely gay?

"Yes," he said, throwing his arms around Shuichi's shoulders, "we are gay."

Four of the girls ran out screaming, "AHHHH!!!! You're going to go straight to hell!!!!" (3)

The other four girls swore, "Damnit! It's always the cute ones that are gay, too! No fair!" They slowly sauntered out of the room with their heads hanging down.

Yuki and Shuichi looked at each other in shock. It had taken a lot less than they thought it would take to get ride of them. They each picked themselves up off of the floor and walked into the living room.

Yuki swore when he saw what was still in there.

"Shit!!! They forgot to take their cows with them!" How they could forget, he would never be able to figure out. Perhaps they'd be by later to pick them up. He highly doubted that though. Half of them had been so sad about them being gay that they were probably too sad to come by.

The other half was too disgusted at them for being gay.

"What are we going to do with them?" Shuichi asked.

"I don't know, it was your brilliant idea in the first place. Where did you get them from?"

"They came with the maids!"

"Then where did you get the maids from?" Yuki asked. Shuichi put his hand to the chin and tried to think. "Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard," Yuki said dryly.

"I got them from a farm. They delivered."

"Is there any way we can possibly give them back to the farm."

"Why?" Shuichi asked, instantly sad, "Do you not like your gift?" Yuki was dying to say that he absolutely hated it, because that would've been the truth. He had even started to say it, but one look at Shuichi's face and his words died on his lips. He just couldn't be that mean to him.

"No, no. I like it. It's just that, if you think logically, the cows can just not stay here. There isn't enough room and we don't have enough food…" he was going to continue, but he could see that his point was starting to make it's way into Shuichi's brain so he stopped.

"Alright, I'll give the farm a call."

* * *

They were very lucky and a few hours later, a truck with a horse trailer (it would be carrying cows, though) pulled up. With some difficulty, they loaded up all of the cows into the trailer. 

"Thank you so much for agreeing to buy the cows back," Shuichi told the farmer.

"Oh. It's no big deal. I'm actually glad that you offered. I didn't realize how much I needed them until today," the farmer said through the driver's side window. He drove away.

Somehow, Yuki wasn't sure how, the house just seemed kind of emptier without the cows in there. It was silly to think, because there were still all of those birds, but with it having been **so** full it just seemed weird.

Hippopotamus…it was still a day of Christmas, which meant that eventually he was going to be getting another weird messed up present, plus everything he had gotten the day before.

Yuki still didn't know about the whole "twelve days of Christmas" thing, but he did figure out that each day he got the same things that he had gotten the day before **plus** something else.

He also knew that he was going to be getting something that day, too, because Shuichi had told him a couple of days ago.

That's why he was afraid, once again, to open the door when he heard the doorbell ring. He just knew that right outside there would be eight cows. Everything could stay outside for all that he cared. He personally hoped that the stray cats that were outside would eat everything.

Yet, once again, his hopes came crashing down as Shuichi opened the door. The first things in were nine ladies; they were all dancing to music that was going on in their heads. Yuki was a little bit worried because one of them looked like they were having a seizure (2).

Everything else walked in, and once again, Yuki was disgusted as eight maids (different from the ones before), milked eight different cows. He was going to have to go through the whole fight thing again, he just knew it.

He also looked away as the six geese-a-laying laid their eggs. He was a little bit disturbed, though, by the seven new swans. There wasn't really any room left in the pool in the living room, so the seven swans were just standing there. Every once in a while they were move one of their feet as if paddling.

They were pretending to swim. It was really funny, as well as the disturbing that he had thought earlier. The swans were obviously in denial about not being in water.

Yuki sat down exactly where he was and just started thinking, wondering what he was going to get tomorrow.

Was it going to be as messed up as all the other gifts that he had gotten?

Probably.

**End "The Ninth Day of Christmas"**

(1) Okay, last night while I was writing this chapter it was late. Writer's block cursed me, so I started reading another fanfiction. Hippopotamus used as unfortunately is from the fanfic: "Seven Guys, One Girl, and One ! Elevator" by: Lady of the Wolves. It's a hilarious story...Yu-gi-oh...anyway yeah, I was just giving credit where credit is due...

(2) If you want to imagine this, just download Gackt's "oasis" video. You'd see what I mean by dancing like their having a seizure...

(3) Added during editing...I actually had someone (a sort of friend, more like an acquaintance, because I hate him) tell me this...made me start crying. You would too if the the first thing the popped into your head was Shuichi right after he got raped saying something to the effect of "Is it so bad? Why should it matter if it's a guy I love?..."

Okay!!! I FINISHED!!! This chapter anyway. There's still three days left. You know what that means? Three days until Christmas. :starts hyperventilating: I still have some gifts to buy...ahh!!!

Well...onto a review of reviews:

**Shuuichi-chan:** You can do whatever you want with it! Here! Yuki-plushie for you!, **Elements:** Yay! I'm so glad that you liked! Yami plushie for you! :drools: I want a Yami plushie..., **Shirubaa Kitsune:** Geese are funny like that, they seriously attack for almost no reason at all, be careful around geese. Inuyasha plushie for you!, **Kanasua-angst-angst-angst:** Wow...I'm glad that you liked! Hiro plushie for you, **goku-the-saru:** To go with the Gackt plushie...hmm...would you rather have Hyde, or Masa?, **AnimeLover4ever-ever:** Yay! I'm glad that you like it! Since you don't have a bio, random plushie for you...Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket..., **robuddi:** MUWAHAHAHA Freud plushie for you!, **Syaoran is kawaii:** I LOVE GACKT!!! He's so cute...if not a bit feminine. Syaoran plushie for you..., **Notta Writer:** You should go to , and then look under images. Be careful, though,one of the first three pictures is a nude picture...Shuichi plushie for you, **Queen ofthe Paperclips:** Well...he doesn't really want to waste all that much money...Jou in puppy form plushie for you...,**Kitty in the Box:** It...fizzled out...why...how? Not possible!! Here. A gackt plushie for you to get you to like him again!, **Soralover1:** Yes...possibly...Hiro plushie for you!, **Tricksters Girl:** I'm going crazy. Random plushie for you! Spike from Cowboy Bebop!

That's it! Sorry it's so long...maybetomorrow it won't be...

I'm too lazy to write anything inJapanese today. I'm going to see "A Series of Unfortunate Events" today. I know it got kind of panned, but I like the books, so gotta support the movie.On the upside....HARRY POTTER IS COMING OUT IN JULY!!!!!!!:SCREAMS: I'm so happy!

Until tomorrow...

Ki-chan, who still loves Gackt very, very much!


	10. The Tenth Day of Christmas

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas

**By: **Kibethan

**Disclaimer: **:singing: la la la...I don't own Gravitation or "The Twelve Days of Christmas"...la la la...

**Summary: **A better name for this would probably be "The Birds". Or "The People"...Oh Gods! The people!

**Half-warning: **hehehe...you have been warned. For what? You have no idea!!! Just...prepare yourself!

**The Tenth Day of Christmas**

…_On the tenth day of Christmas  
__My true love gave to me  
__Ten lords a leaping  
__Nine ladies dancing  
__Eight maids-a-milking  
__Seven swans-a-swimming  
__Six geese-a-laying  
__Five golden rings  
__Four calling birds  
__Three French hens  
__Two turtledoves  
__And a partridge in a pear tree…_

Yuki woke up in the middle of the night in a dead sweat. He had been having the worst nightmare!! Shuichi had been giving him all sorts of funky gifts, and there were annoying women fawning all over him!!

He rolled over onto his side to wake Shuichi up and tell him of this disturbing dream. However, sleeping where Shuichi should've been, was a woman. Yuki blinked twice and rolled onto his other side. Surely if Shuichi hadn't been on one, he would've been on the other, right?. Yet, he wasn't. It was another woman.

Yuki furrowed his eyebrows. It didn't make sense. Why wasn't Shuichi in bed with him? Why were all these women with him instead?

His eyes flew open wide as he realized that his dream had actually been reality. He gave a loud shout and started pushing the women off of the bed, searching for Shuichi.

Damn those dancers! They _all_ had funky hair! He just kept pushing the people off of the bed, hoping to find Shuichi. He pushed one particularly feminine-looking women off the bed. She rolled onto the ground and gave a loud shout.

"Yuki…why'd you do that?" asked the woman he had just pushed off. Strange…she sounded a lot like Shuichi. Yuki grabbed the person's head and jerked his or her face to face him. He was surprised as hell when he realized that it _was _Shuichi.

He had never quite realized exactly how feminine Shuichi really looked.

"Sorry," he apologized, and helped him back onto the bed.

"What about the rest of us?" Yuki heard all of the dancers complain.

"Shut your damn mouths and stay the hell out of my bed!"

He figured that that was a good enough persuasion and he went back to sleep.

When he woke up that morning, he discovered that apparently it had _not _been enough persuasion. All of the dancers had climbed back into the bed. That's right, somehow nine women and two males had managed to fit into a king-sized bed.

To add insult to injury, the maids –the new ones- were starting to fight. It ended up just being a giant repeat of yesterday. He hoped that he would never have to repeat it again, although, he figured that he probably would have to.

* * *

After the entire fiasco that morning had ended (the people all leaving and the cows once again being returned to their home) Yuki was glad that it was over. Shuichi was sitting in the kitchen, eating some yummy goose eggs. It wasn't breakfast, however. In fact, it wasn't even lunch. That's right, it was dinner. 

He had wasted yet another day doing practically absolutely nothing. It pissed him off. He hadn't even been able to write! And the birds! Oh my God the birds! There were so many of them that you **had** to step on one when you walked down the hall.

It was so messy in the house that Yuki didn't think that it would ever return to its original splendor. In fact, he hadn't even begun to think about what he would do with the birds once everything had ended.

Surely they couldn't live with him forever, even though most of them would eventually die. It was unsanitary and too expensive. It was just unrealistic. His mind started turning trying to figure out what it would do with all of the birds.

All of a sudden the front door burst open. That's right, it was **that** time again. And this time they hadn't even bothered to knock. Yuki looked towards the door waiting for someone or something to come in. Finally, after what seemed like five minutes, a solitary person leapt in.

And when I say "leapt in", I meant really **leapt in**. A person (an apparent "he") pranced around the room.

'What…the hell?' Yuki thought. All of a sudden nine more men pranced in. All of them were prancing around the room gaily; it was like they couldn't stop moving.

"Good **evening**, Yuki-san," the first man who pranced in said very dramatically.

"How do you know my name?" Yuki asked warily.

"Oh," he said creepily, "we know _everything _about you…"

To say that Yuki was creeped out would've been a blatant understatement. You have to understand, these men were very scary. They were all dressed in bright colors, and they all were wearing tights.

It was like one giant Peter Pan get-together, only with all the colors of the rainbow. Actually, all the colors of the rainbow **were** there. Every single color was there; each man was wearing a different color. There were three other colors there too: white, black, and pink.

Yuki's eyes went wide when he saw the guy dressed all in pink. He must've been very, very secure. It was especially weird when the guy dressed in pink starting prancing with the guy dressed in purple.

Yes, if you put two and two together, these two were definitely together. It was quite apparent from how touchy feely they were being. Even though Yuki was out-of-the-closet, it still made him a little bit uncomfortable to watch what he was currently watching. Sure, in private it was fine (like with him and Shuichi in the bedroom), but in public, where other people could see you, what they were doing was just plain **wrong**.

He wasn't really sure how to get them to stop either. He certainly didn't want to walk up to them. What if they turned and started touching him? No, no. It was definitely better if he just tried to get their attention.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS?" he screamed at them. He would've liked it if he didn't have to scream, but they were making noises as they all pranced. Shockingly, they all stopped their prancing for one second and turned to face Yuki.

"We…are the ten lords-a-leaping," one of them said very dramatically. That being said they all starting leaping again. Of course, when they leapt, they didn't look down and thus landed on birds many a time.

The geese were no longer in their room captive and were just standing in the living room watching everything. The green guy -umm…lord, landed on one of the goose's feet. However, instead of instantly turning mad at the guy, as the goose should have done, it turned its attention to Yuki and started charging him, again.

Yuki couldn't believe it! He hadn't done anything, yet the goose was still incredibly mad at him! He shook his head in frustration, not even bothering to move out of the way of the rampaging goose.

Just as the goose was about to hit him, the black lord leapt in from of him and took the hit. Yuki was surprised as hell. He was even more surprised, however, when the other nine lords stopped their prancing around and turned to acknowledge their fallen comrade.

All of them started saying, "Woe…woe…woe…" over and over and over to the point that it was incredibly annoying. Next, they all started quoting Shakespeare. Yuki was seriously confused. The black lord (the one who had taken the hit) started acting like it was one giant death scene.

Shuichi walked out into the living room. The cries of "woe" had drawn him out of the kitchen. He made his way over to Yuki.

"Shuichi, what in the world is going on?" he asked quietly.

"It's the tenth day of Christmas, ten lords-a-leaping. I couldn't find real lords, so I decided to get you ten actors acting like lords instead. I almost didn't, but they were so desperate for a job. Don't worry; they'll be gone tonight. We don't have enough room to keep a lot of people over, especially with all the birds, " Shuichi explained.

"Ah," Yuki said. Them being actors explained the dramatic speech, corny lines, and even cornier costumes. Yuki sat back down onto the couch (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, perhaps he should get a book…) and watched as the lords continued to prance.

They leapt well into the night. Yuki had to hand it to them; they had a lot of endurance. Only once had they stopped to take a break.

They had even continued to leap when the maids came and milked their cows, and when the nine ladies dancing had come. He was especially impressed, though, when they continued to prance even after all of the ladies (and cows) had left. Yuki and Shuichi had decided the day before that they wouldn't let the maids and dancers sleep over anymore. They were just too much trouble.

Yuki looked on at them while reading a book that he had picked up. Every few sentences, he would look up at the leaping lords and then back down again. After doing that for a few times, he began to notice that the red lord was looking at him.

The red lord was younger than the rest of them, but that wasn't what Yuki had noticed the most about him. He had kept noticing that the red one had been staring at him a lot throughout the night. It hadn't really started bothering him until the look he had been getting started to change into one that he recognized from Shuichi's face. It really unnerved him.

"What do you want?" he asked the red lord gruffly. Much to his surprise, the red lord eeped and looked away in embarrassment. He turned almost as red as the costume that he was wearing.

Great, now it was so obvious that the red lord had a crush on him. Why did he always have to attract the young ones? Why? _Why?_ Okay, the actors were starting to mess with his brain a little.

Yuki furrowed his eyebrows when Shuichi grabbed the pink lord's arm and dragged him away from the purple lord. Where was he going? Meh. He didn't really want to get involved with anything.

A few minutes later, Shuichi emerged wearing the pink lords costume. He spit out the coffee that he had just start to drink (heavily caffeinated so he wouldn't fall asleep around the lords) while he looked at Shuichi. It was a couple of sizes too big and Shuichi looked like one giant pink lollipop.

One big thing crossed Yuki's mind though. If Shuichi was wearing the pink lords costume, then what was the pink lord wearing? He wouldn't have fit into any of Yuki or Shuichi's clothes.

His eyes widened as the realization dawned on him.

Oh my God.

There was a naked man running around his house somewhere!

…He only hoped that he didn't have to see him…

**End "The Tenth Day of Christmas"**

This is going to be the earliest that I have ever gotten a chapter out...:looks at time:...4:43 a.m. I'm posting this as soon as I finished it! Don't worry...I'm looked over it first. I apologize if some of it seems...off...or weird...actually, this whole story is weird!

But forgive me if there's mistakes, like I said...4 a.m.! (It would be 7 a.m. on the east coast. Actually, it's almost 8 o'clock there! I bet you have light! Lucky...still in the darkness...)

A review of reviews:

**Elements:** HURRAY!! Your reviews always bring smiles to me face! I love them!, **Sliefoxx:** Sorry...I'll try to make it a little bit more believeable...and yes, he should be worshipped!, **goku-the-saru:** Granted, both for you!, **Kitsune Thief:** That is a great suggestion, and I might just use that...perhaps on the last day, or tomorrow...I started cracking up when I read that!, **Shado-Fyre:** SWEET!!! I am good!...sorry...I love Tsuzuki! He's so cute! (I'm just glad that you knew who he was...), **sikora:** I know what Moonchild is...:drools: it　has Gackt**and** Hyde in it..., **tokyo kitsune:** Kenshin...yes...I suppose that is do-able.:waves wand:...Kenshin plushie for you!, **Kittyin the Box: **Making me hungry too...食べたい...(I want to eat)..., **HieiSakeBaka:** Yay! I love getting IM'd! It's my favorite thing!...besides Gackt...and Ren...and You (do you know who You is?), **robuddi:** I don't think that I had started talking to you yet when my "friend" said that. It was truly devastating on my part...never looked at him the same way again..., **Syaoran iskawaii:** PLEASE!! Please add me!!! I want to be added!!! I'll be looking for your IM..., **Notta Writer: **yay! I got a virtual hug!...now if I can only get someone to give me a real one...thank God there's only a couple more days. All this writing fast is starting to wear on my nerves, **Aoi Umi:** OMG!!! I love 'The Off Track"!!! It's one of my favorite stories!!...I feel sorry for you, I'm a college bound senior too..., **Tricksters Girl:** They sleep, and then they leave, usually..., **Shuichi-fan: **(for if you can read kanji...) ｶﾞｸﾄは四百六十四さいです。　こわい、ね。 (for if you can't read kanji and can only read romaji...) Gakuto wa yonhyakurokujuyon sai desu. kowai, ne. (for if you can't understand it...) Gackt is 464 years old. Scary, huh? (He thinks he's 464 anyway...)

That's it! I apologize for the long review of reviews, but I think that most of you like having your reviews answered. One more thing, chances are, I have updated a story and the chapter hasn't shown up yet. If that's the case you can always just check to see if I've updated by going to the website address and since the last three things are / a number /, just type the next chapter to see if I'd updated...there's a good chance that I have...it's happened on more than one occasion.

That's it for today!

Until tomorrow! Good night! Or good morning, I guess! I have been up for 21 hours. Oh! I saw 'A Series of Unfortunate Events' today, and it was so cute! Klaus...:drools:...he's so hot...damn him for being younger than me!! AND...AND...I saw a trailer for "Sahara", which is one of the best books in the world by Clive Cussler! I swear, I almost fainted when I heard the name "Dirk Pitt"...

Okay, sorry...had to say that...

Until tomorrow!

Ki-chan


	11. The Eleventh Day of Christmas

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas

**By: **Kibethan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "The Twelve Days of Christmas" or Gravitation, as much as I want them.

**Summary: **A better name for this would probably be "The Birds". Or "The People"...Oh Gods! The people!

**Half-warning: **Scary, for me at least, images up ahead.

**The Eleventh Day of Christmas**

…_On the eleventh day of Christmas  
__My true love gave to me  
__Eleven piper's piping  
__Ten lords-a-leaping  
__Nine ladies dancing  
__Eight maids-a-milking  
__Seven swans-a-swimming  
__Six geese-a-laying  
__Five golden rings  
__Four calling birds  
__Three French hens  
__Two turtledoves  
__And a partridge in a pear tree…_

Luckily, he was never graced with having to see the man run around his house. Shuichi had given the pink lord his costume back and he had come out of the closet wearing clothes. Why the pink lord was in the closest, Yuki couldn't really figure out. Maybe he wanted to come out of the closet? Well…anything was possible, especially with ten leaping lords.

They had stayed over for _so _long that it was around four a.m. when Yuki had finally kicked them out. He was afraid to go to sleep around them. Of course, Yuki had had so much coffee that he couldn't fall asleep right away. It had to have been around five or six when he actually managed to fall asleep.

* * *

"Woohoo," Yuki thought, when he woke up that morning. Actually, it wasn't all that early. It wasn't even morning. It was more like two p.m. and yes, it was a strange thing to see Yuki being so happy. Especially with all the stuff that's been happening to him lately, being in a good mood was a weird, weird thing. Why was he so happy? Well, he thought that today was the last day that he was going to be getting things. It made him so happy to know that the presents were soon going to be stopped. 

Little did he know.

He rolled out of bed and onto a bird. It squeaked, or tweeted, or _something_, and ran right out of the room. Seconds later a goose was in the room, honking at him and chasing him.

The little bird had told on him! It was so obvious that it had. How wrong is that? Luckily, though, Yuki was getting used to being chased by the geese and knew that if you stopped and faced them sometimes they would stop chasing you. It was kind of like a "they smell fear" thing. So that's what he did.

Only this time, it didn't work. The goose ran headlong into him and almost knocked him over. Those damn geese were strong. Yuki then had to put up with the goose barraging him over and over. To say it was annoying would've been an understatement, but you have to realize, once they've gotten to you, they don't stop until they're done.

Usually it was about five to ten minutes of pecking. When the goose was finally finished,Yuki was in pain. It was the all the little bird's fault to. Oh, how he just wanted to kill that bird. He could too. Yuki smiled evilly. Shuichi wouldn't notice that one little bird was missing.

Of course, if that bird happened to survive and rat him out again, he doubted that just one goose would coming and peck him. Most likely all of them would. That would be bad. But still, the chances of that bird surviving were very small and Yuki was very tempted…

'Snap out of it, Yuki!' he chastised himself. 'You're plotting revenge against a bird! That's so wrong!' Yuki exited the room before he could do himself more damage. He needed to take a quick shower to clear his mind.

Perhaps a cold one would be good. Wait a minute, no way! He'd taken a cold shower before and it was _not _fun. No, no, a hot shower would definitely be best. He turned on the water and let it run for a few minutes before stepping inside. It felt so good. He let the steam and water surround him, warming him up. The rest of the house –besides the bed- was so incredibly cold.

It's too bad that all good things have to come to an end. He turned off the shower knowing that if he kept the hot water running any longer he would use it all up, have to face the wrath of Shuichi, and have a high water bill.

He walked into the bedroom and told Shuichi to get up. Shuichi, not really being a morning person, told him to fuck off. Yeah, he really _wasn't _a morning person. It took Yuki a lot of effort to finally get Shuichi out of bed. And when Shuichi _had _finally gotten out of bed, it hadn't been with a cheery face. Shuichi actually glared at Yuki when he exited the bed.

Once he got into the shower though, he cheered up quite nicely. Especially since Yuki had warmed it up so nicely.

When he got out of the shower he greeted Yuki with a quite peck on the lips. Yep, it was weird how much Shuichi changed in the morning. It was like he completely morphed.

Even if it wasn't the morning…

Yuki went into the kitchen, expertly dodging the birds, and made himself breakfast…lunch…whatever, brunch. He loved being evil to the birds, so he made the goose eggs into an omelet. He made an omelet for Shuichi, since he knew that Shuichi would be hungry when he finally got out of the shower.

All of the birds looked at him evilly while he was eating his omelet. He didn't really care though; they couldn't do anything about it. Well, they could, but luckily they didn't know that. Since he was so sore from the goose pecking him that morning, all they would have had to do was run and get a goose and he would've thrown the omelet away. Luckily though, they didn't.

When Yuki was half-done with his omelet, Shuichi came out of the shower wrapped up in a towel. It was a very cute sight and Yuki almost drooled.

"Yuki, did you make me something?" he asked cutely. Yuki pointed over to the counter. There was a plate with the omelet on it. Shuichi ran over to the counter and grabbed the omelet. He sat down at the table next to Yuki and began eating it. "It's so yummy!" he cried, fake tears coming to his eyes. That's Shuichi, always the dramatist.

Yuki finished eating and went to the study to start writing. He hadn't done _any _lately and a due date was starting to look him right in the face. It was coming up and he needed to finish the book he was writing. He had just plopped down and started writing when he heard what sounded like movement.

Sure, it was probably the birds, but this movement seemed different somehow. He looked around trying to locate the movement. It kept happening. It sounded like something was wiggling.

He couldn't locate where it was coming from.

Suddenly, the sound of cracking followed the movement. Yuki's eyes shot to the nest where he had put the goose eggs in that had been fertilized. Sure enough, the eggs were cracking. They were hatching. Already. Yuki was pretty sure that it took more than a few days for eggs to hatch.

Maybe these geese were magic. The thought creeped him out. Having regular geese here was enough, but if he got magic geese too, that would be just plain scary. It took a long time for the baby goslings to finally break out of their shell, and when they did they started making the noises that little goslings make.

Their mothers came running. In that case, Yuki went running. He didn't want to be in there with six other geese. It would not be fun. He tired to never been in a room with more than one goose at a time. It was getting harder as there were more and more geese coming, but at least he was doing okay.

All of a sudden Yuki heard the sound of music. Not just any music…it was a pipe. It was very chipper and quite annoying. Since he was in need of a destination anyway, he went into the living room where he saw eleven people playing the pipe. Good God! It was even louder in here. He saw eight pails of milk too. The eight maids a milking must've already come and left.

At least he hadn't had to see them. The nine ladies dancing were just dancing along to the piper's music. The ten lords a leaping seemed very, very familiar.

Today they were different people and they weren't wearing the same things as they were yesterday, luckily. They were still colorful, but not to the point that they were creepy.

Yuki's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that he hadn't recognized them right off the bat. He knew almost every single one of them.

There was Hiro! And Tohma! And Tatsuha. Ryuichi was there too, so Tatsuha was leaping right next to him. That crazy blond that had come with Yuki and Shuichi on their date was there too.

Shuichi was sitting on the couch looking at all of them.

"Yuki!" he called, "look at all the people you know! I got our friends to help!"

_Our_ friends? Since when was Hiro Yuki's friend?

"Let me tell you who the other people are," Shuichi continued. "That's Sakano, he's my manager. That's Yuuji, he's Hiro's older brother…" Yuki thought that he had looked an awful lot like Hiro, "That's Suguru, he's one of the people in my band. And this little guy is Michael! He's K's son. Isn't he so cute?" That damn American had a son? It had to be the weirdest thing he'd ever heard in his life. "And that's Ma-kun! He's in ASK."

All of them were leaping. They weren't lords either, but they were the best that Shuichi could probably do on short notice. Seeing the other people he knew prance around in tights was scary enough, but seeing Tohma leaping around in tights was a very scary sight and something that Yuki hoped he would never have to see again.

Of course, he hoped for a billion dollars and lord knows that that hasn't happened yet.

So, Yuki had to see Tohma prancing around in front of him over and over again.

Well…at least tomorrow there wouldn't be any new gifts.

Right?

**End "The Eleventh Day of Christmas"**

YAY!!! ONLY ONE MORE DAY LEFT!!!! I can hardly wait! Let's see. I just experience something weird. I woke up at 6:30 and thought it was 6:30 at night, because I had fallen asleep at 4:00. It was actually 6:30 a.m.!!! I couldn't believe it! It's dark at both 6:30's and I couldn't tell. So weird.

Can you believe that K actually has a son?

Um...a review of reviews:

**goku-the-saru:** Mary Martin? 何、 **Elements:** I thought that the swan thing was funny too! Thank you for the review!, **Kitsune Thief:** There's no rule against reviewing more than once. In fact, I quite encourage it. By the way, I loved your idea, I was just waiting for the right time to use it, **tokyo kitsune:** I know...he's so cute!!! But it'd be like jailbait...he's only 14..., **Syaoran is kawaii:** NO!!! I'm going to miss your reviews! Have fun wherever you're going! I'm curious, where are you going? Review when you get back and tell me...please...?, **YukiShuFan:** w00h00...I got someone to rofltao..., **Notta Writer:** I suppose you can have a Ryuichi plushie, as long as you don't make the Ryuichi plushi and the Shuichi plushie hook up! 100 percent Yu/Shu! Um...I just said google, **Kitty in the Box:** I'm hypnotizing you! You like Gackt...You like Gackt...You like Gackt...working?, **robuddi:** MUWAHAHAH, **Tricksers Girl:**it's not just you...trust me...

And that's it!!! Like I said...only one more day!!! YAY!!!!

Tomorrow is your last chance to review!!! Please do!!!

Thank you so much of reading this far.Please, add my name to AIM. I love talking to people. (I'm Kibethan on AIM, and if you don't have AIM, I'm Kibethan on msn too...)

I love to talk!!!

That's it for now,

Until tomorrow

Ja ne!

Ki-chan!


	12. The Twelfth Day of Christmas

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas

**By: **Kibethan

**Disclaimer: **I can finally say I own Gravitation!!!!!!! Or...at least, the first dvd...I got it for Christmas!!! I'm...so...happy!!! I can't say I own the Gravitation idea though, it belongs to Maki Murakami...

**Summary:** better name for this would probably be "The Birds". Or "The People"...Oh Gods...The people!

**Half-warning: **This chapter is still funny...but is a little bit more serious than the other chapters...it's still good though!!! I promise!!! It's a lot longer too...about 3x the size of a regular chapter...

**The Twelfth Day of Christmas**

…_On the **twelfth **day of Christmas  
__My true love gave to me  
__Twelve drummers drumming  
__Eleven pipers piping  
__Ten lords-a-leaping  
__Nine ladies dancing  
__Eight maids-a-milking  
__Seven swans-a-swimming  
__Six geese-a-laying  
__Five golden rings  
__Four calling birds  
__Three French hens  
__Two turtledoves  
__And a partridge in a pear tree._

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Yuki received twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords-a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtledoves, and a partridge in a pear tree.

The end.

Just kidding!

Now, onto the real chapter…

Yuki woke up in the morning with a giant smile. He was insanely happy. Why you may ask? It's because he wouldn't be getting anything new today! He was so happy that he rolled over in bed and gave Shuichi a giant kiss on the cheek.

Shuichi's eyes shot open. Something was wrong.

"Eh…Yuki? Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright!" he said in a sing-songy voice. "Everything in the world is right today! I will be getting no new presents!"

Shuichi closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt very ill. Yuki was probably going to hate him once he found out that today he would get the most presents that he'll have gotten on one singular day. He was not looking forward to the moment that he found out, that's for sure.

Shuichi felt a little bit bad too for misleading him, but he wanted the twelfth day to be a surprise. After all, it _was _the last day. He was also going to finally tell Yuki the reason that he had been doing this. He only hoped that Yuki would accept it.

All of the presents for the day were coming early too, before lunch. He had wanted the rest of day to just chill out and relax. It had been pretty hard on him too. You try living with all these birds. If Yuki wanted to keep them –which Shuichi highly doubted- then he would live with them, but if Yuki wanted to get rid of them, that was absolutely find with him.

He was so **sick** of them. They ate so much for just being birds and it was starting to get more than a little bit expensive.

Yuki bounced out of bed, and right onto a bird. He didn't even care that its beak went into his foot. Even through the blinding pain, he was smiling. Nothing could ruin his mood today. Or so he thought.

There was a knock on the door.

He froze. The little dance he was doing was momentarily forgotten. He looked at the door anxiously. Why was there a knock? He wasn't getting any present right? The last day was yesterday.

Shuichi had frozen too. Yuki wasn't sure whether to take that as a good sign or as a bad sign.

Slowly, painstakingly, Yuki walked to the door. Shuichi followed close behind him, eager to see what it was. All of the things were supposed to be there till later. It was only 9:00 a.m. Were they here early? He certainly hoped not. He didn't want Yuki to be angry with him _all _day.

Yuki opened the door.

There in the doorway was the mailman. He handed Yuki a rather large package.

"This is a big box and wouldn't fit in the mailbox. Have a Merry Christmas." The mailman walked away, continuing to deliver the other mail. Yuki watched as he walked away and then looked at the package in his hand. It was addressed to him and was from his father.

Yuki and Shuichi both let out a huge breath. Yuki hadn't gotten his presents yet. Shuichi was safe…for now.

Yuki went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast, while Shuichi walked into the bathroom and started to take a shower. There was another knock on the door. Yuki turned to the door, wondering what it was. Shuichi was still in the shower so he didn't hear it.

The person at the door knocked again. Yuki furrowed his eyebrows and walked to the door. As he got closer to it, he heard drums. They were loud and they were annoying. He also heard what sounded like pipes. His eyes widened. No. No way! I just _couldn't _be. It had ended yesterday. Shuichi had told him himself and Shuichi never lies.

He opened the door. His eyes met with a load of people. I mean a _load _of people. Yuki doubted that that many people would fit in his apartment, what with the birds and everything. Actually, he wasn't going to let them in. This had ended _yesterday_. Perhaps the people just hadn't gotten the memo.

Closing the door on them would probably get rid of them. Hopefully.

He started to close the door, but the drummers just started marching in. Yuki glared at everyone, but eventually every single person and animal that had been outside was in his house.

And I say "house" too instead of living room because there were fifty people in his house. If he had had a deck of cards he could've handed every single person one card, including Shuichi and himself. It was absolutely insane. Especially since the eight maids had eight cows again.

Luckily though, like yesterday, they just milked their cows and left. The other ones people, however were still in there.

He was starting to get a headache from the drummers; it was incredibly loud and they weren't playing any particular beat. They were just hitting the drums randomly. It was quite annoying, to say the least. Hey, at least the pipers were playing a tune. It wasn't one that he recognized, but at least they were playing something. They were a bit hard to hear over the drums, though.

Shuichi walked out of the bathroom.

"What _is _that racket?" he asked loudly while walking down the hall. When he saw all the people in the house, he turned around to get away. He figured out what it was, and he had a feeling that Yukihad figure out what it was too.

Unfortunately for him, Yuki spotted him.

"Oi! Get over here!" he yelled at Shuichi. Shuichi started shaking, he knew that he was going to get it now. Lying to Yuki had been a bad idea and now he was going to reap the consequences. "What's going on?" Yuki asked him with his voice dangerously quiet.

Shuichi had no idea what to say. He was pretty much damned with anything he said. He could lie, but that's what got him in this particular situation in the first place. He could tell the truth, but there's no way that that would go over well. He decided to tell the truth anyway.

"Um…Happy Twelfth Day of Christmas, Yuki…" he said quietly.

"TWELVES DAY OF CHRISTMAS!" Yuki screamed. "You told me that it would end yesterday! You…lied to me?" Shuichi felt horrible. He had only wanted to give Yuki his love but it was blowing up in his face.

"I…I'm sorry…" he started apologizing.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Shindou," Yuki interrupted. Shuichi looked up, devastated. Yuki called him by his last name. Yuki did hate him. Yuki really, really hated him. Tears filled Shuichi's eyes, but this time Yuki was not going to relent. "I want you to get out." The tears that had filled Shuichi's eyes were now running full length down his face. He had screwed up, but he didn't think that he had screwed up that much.

"B-but, Yuki…" he started protesting.

"Out."

"Yuki!"

"**Out!**"

Shuichi hung his head in shame. He had been kicked out. It had happened before, but he wasn't sure if Yuki would forgive him this time. All of the other people in the house had stopped what they were doing and were watching as Shuichi had been kicked out.

It was a shock for them too, they had seen Shuichi when he had asked them to come and he had seemed like he could never be depressed. It was like a complete 180. They wanted to speak out on his behalf, but were too shocked to say anything.

Even the birds looked sad.

Shuichi walked towards the door. He didn't even bother going to get his things. He could have Hiro pick them up later, or maybe Yuki would just throw them away. He didn't care. Yuki didn't love him so nothing mattered to him anymore. He walked dejectedly out of the house, his head hung low.

Yuki was so mad that he was almost shaking with anger. Shuichi had lied to him. The pressure of having so many things in the house had taken their toll and he had finally lost it. He felt a little bit bad for kicking out Shuichi, but not _that_ bad. Shuichi had places that he could go. Hell, he could even find his own apartment. As long as he wasn't with Yuki, Yuki didn't care.

Yeah, he was pissed.

"I want all of you out," he told the people who were occupying his house. "And I want each of you to take four or five birds with you." Much to his dismay, they didn't leave. Nope, they just stayed put.

"We're not leaving," the head of the drummers, said, "until you apologize to the kid."

Yuki was about to protest but then noticed the size of the man he was talking to. He wasn't about to pick a fight that was twice his size and could flatten him like a pancake with one step.

On the other hand, he was _not _going to apologize to Shuichi. Shuichi was just going to have to put up with living somewhere else.

"Leave. Actually, no don't. I want to know first why I was getting you all these gifts. Do you know why?" he asked the drummer.

One of the pipers brought out a c.d. player with a c.d. in it. He plugged it in and pressed play. Instantly, a song started up.

"_On the first day of Christmas…_" a cheery voice started to sing. Yuki listened with wide eyes. He finally understood why he had gotten all of the weird gifts. And, _of course_ Shuichi had given him gifts that went with a song. He was a singer! Yuki was curious as to why Shuichi had wanted to do all of this for him. He wasn't about to go find Shuichi and ask him though. Maybe the people who were in his house would know.

"Do you know why he wanted to do this?" Yuki asked all of them. They all shook their heads. Damn, he was so curious. But, he wasn't going to go after Shuichi. Nope, there was no way in hell.

"Okay, I still want all of you out. Please, leave," he tried, trying to be civil. They all looked like they didn't want to leave, but one by one, they slowly filed out the door. All except for the big drummer, he stayed behind. Yuki was a little bit happy; each of them had taken four or five birds with them. They said they would release them to the wild.

"I'm not going to leave," the drummer said again, "until you go apologize to Shuichi."

"Then you're going to be here for the rest of your life," Yuki said, shutting the door behind the rest of the people.

"I don't care, it's not like I have a family that's going to be looking for me. I live alone," he said.

"Then maybe you can understand why I want to be **alone** for a little while," Yuki countered.

"Nope. I would never want to be alone on Christmas," the drummer said. Yuki faltered. He had completely forgotten that today was Christmas. He regained his confidence though; Shuichi was _not _going to come back.

"Whatever," Yuki replied. The drummer just plopped down on the couch. One of the pipers had taken the swimming pool, saying that his kids would just absolutely love it once it had been cleaned out. The only thing that was left from what Shuichi had bought was a lot of milk, eggs, twelve pear trees and a great deal of food in the kitchen. The house needed desperately to be cleaned, though. "As long as you're here," Yuki started, finally realizing that he was _never _going to get rid of the man, "you can help me clean up."

"Not going to happen."

"Please?" Yuki tried. He didn't want to do all of this by himself.

"Not until you're going to get Shuichi."

"For the last time, I'm _not _going to go get Shuichi."

"Then I'm not going to help."

"I'll make it worth your while."

The drummer narrowed his eyes.

"How?"

"I'll pay you." The drummer raised his eyebrows.

"How much?"

"I'll give you a hundred dollars if you help me with the entire house."

"A hundred dollars?"

"A hundred dollars."

"Okay, I'll help." Yuki practically gave a yell of joy.

"We'll start with the living room, since we're already here." Yuki went into the kitchen and grabbed two mops and brooms. Since he felt like he was in the spirit of cleaning, he had even grabbed two aprons.

Needless to say, the drummer hadn't put it on. But Yuki had. He was in a great mood. He started to mop up all the messes that the birds had made. There were giant messes everywhere, but Yuki didn't care. He was just cleaning it up; happy that eventually it would get clean again.

There were still four birds there: the original partridge, a turtledove, a French hen, and a calling bird. There were no more geese. Yuki had looked outside when he got rid of the people and the cats were following all of the people. That meant that the cats were gone as well.

The drummer was mopping up the mess in another corner. They had to get all around the couch and much to their surprise, underneath it as well. Yuki had just lifted it up for fun, kidding around, but underneath it had been a huge mess. There was a dead bird underneath their too, much to their disgust.

"You throw it out."

"No, you throw it out."

Eventually Yuki had thrown it out, the drummer saying that not even one hundred dollars was worth touching that nasty thing.

* * *

Shuichi walked out of the house. He had forgotten to bring his coat, so he was freezing cold. He started walking to the first place he thought of. Hiro's apartment. It was the perfect place to go. Hiro would still take him in, even if Ayaka were there.

It took a while for him to get there. He was absolutely freezing by the time he cold there. His teeth were clattering and he was shivering really badly. Yuki's house had been warm because there had been so many people there, so he had worn a t-shirt.

He knocked on the door. Nobody answered. He knocked on the door again. If Hiro wasn't there, he was screwed. He didn't know where else he could go. He couldn't go to Tohma's; that would just be awkward; besides, he couldn't get Tohma leaping in tights out of his head.

Once again nobody answered. He yelled into the house.

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody in there? It's Shuichi!" he called again and again. Once again, nobody answered the door. Either they were ignoring him or nobody was home. It had to be the latter.

He sat down right by the door. Maybe he would come home later and at least the apartment building blocked some of the wind that was coming by.

"Hiro! Please come home soon!" he yelled out into the frigid air.

After they had mopped everything in the living room so that it was perfectly clean Yuki gave a yell. It still smelled a little, but hardly, and they still had the air freshener.

They next moved into the kitchen. The kitchen was **bad**. The first thing they needed to do was to get rid of all the stuff that had accumulated over the day.

"Do you know anywhere that will take milk and eggs? And pear trees?" he asked the drummer.

"Maybe the local food shelter. I bet if you told them your situation they'd help you out."

"Okay." Yuki picked up the phone. Luckily someone was there and they answered the phone. After explaining their situation, they agreed to take all of the food. They were actually happy to take it. Yuki was worried that they would be suspicious of the food being tampered with and wouldn't take it, but they weren't at all. He suspected that they were test the food when they got it.

While Yuki was going that the drummer was mopping up the mess. The kitchen wasn't that big and luckily it didn't take him that long. Next, he wiped all the dirt off the kitchen table. By then Yuki was done talking on the phone and was helping him by washing the dishes.

When they got the dishes dry they put them in the cupboards. The local shelter wasn't very far away and they were very anxious for the food so they got to the house in five minutes.

They knocked on the door and Yuki was hesitant to open it. His experience with opening doors was horrible and he was probably going to have a phobia of opening doors for the rest of his life. But when he opened it and people dressed in tights with pipes and with drums didn't pop out, he felt much better.

The shelter saw all the food and about had a heart attack. It was so much and they were very thankful for it all. Yuki even gave them all but one of the golden rings; they could sell it somewhere to make some money. Yuki was happy to give it away. Everyone was so happy.

Except for Shuichi.

* * *

Shuichi was still sitting on the steps two hours later. He didn't know what to do. Maybe he could go to K's house, but that would be a bit odd. His family didn't really know him that well. He didn't even know where Suguru or Sakano lived.

Going home didn't even cross his mind because his family had moved a while ago. He would catch a train and go to their house, except he wasn't one hundred percent sure where it was. He could call, but their phone number was in a book in Yuki's house.

He was essentially all by himself. Rather than sit in the same spot and cry, he decided to get up and walk. He found himself at the park a few minutes later. He cleared snow off of one of the swings and sat down at it. Gently he swung himself back and forth, trying to figure out what to do.

He was completely out of ideas. He could go back to Yuki's, but Yuki would probably laugh in his face and tell him "no". He started to think how it had all happened. He had only wanted to show Yuki how much he loved him. When Ryuichi had showed him the song had been ecstatic. It had been the absolute perfect way to show Yuki that he loved him, because in the song "_my true love gave to me_," and Shuichi liked to think that he was Yuki's true love.

But maybe he was wrong. Heh. He was obviously wrong. If he hadn't been wrong, then maybe he would be back at Yuki's completely warm and out of the cold.

Not for the first time, tears started to make their tracks down Shuichi's face.

* * *

The kitchen, after they had gotten rid of all of the food that was in it, was very easy to clean and before long even it looked absolutely gorgeous. They made their way through the house, room-by-room cleaning up. Every once in a while they would come to something completely gross –like a dead bird- that neither male wanted to clean up, and always in the end Yuki had to be the one to do it.

Finally, the house was almost sparkly clean, except for one room: the study. Yuki was dreading going into that room because out of all the room that's the one that most of the birds had been in. Yuki closed his eyes and walked into the room.

It was an absolute mess, completely disgusting. They weren't even sure where they wanted to start with cleaning it. Eventually they decided to start at the back and work their way forward. They mopped up the floor and cleaned the desks. It was a task that was way easier said than done.

When they were close to the front of the room the drummer opened up a drawer. Inside was a little Christmas present. He was a little bit confused.

"Yuki? What's this?"

Yuki stopped what he was doing and looked at what the drummer was holding. His heart almost stopped when he saw what it was. It was the present that Yuki had gotten for Shuichi. He had completely forgotten about it.

It was a promise ring, a ring that promised they were be together forever. When Shuichi had been so hurt that Yuki hadn't gotten him anything, Yuki had bought that to tell him that he would always love him. It was a way to cement it.

He could hardly believe that he had forgotten; it had _not _been cheap, but Yuki had figured that it was worth it. Especially when Yuki would get to see the look on Shuichi's face when he finally did get it.

It looked like Shuichi was never going to receive that present.

"Just, throw it away," he started to say. But then he started to think. Surely Shuichi hadn't thought that giving him all those gifts would turn into such an affair. He probably didn't even want to lie to him, but needed to. Anyone would've wanted something to be a surprise and Yuki had finally figured out that he was going to be getting so many presents a day. He had picked the last day to make a surprise.

It made so much sense, why had Yuki been mad at Shuichi in the first place? Guilt started to raid through his system. He needed to find him. He needed to apologize. If he didn't he would probably feel guilty for the rest of his life.

"I need to apologize to Shuichi," Yuki said quietly to himself. The drummer looked up in surprise.

"Damn straight you do. Go find him, I can keep cleaning up here."

"Thanks."

Yuki grabbed a jacket from the closet and ran out the door. The only place he could think of where Shuichi would be was Hiro's. Luckily, he had been to Hiro's place once before and knew where it was. It was close enough that it was actually faster to walk there than to drive there, so that's why Yuki did.

Only instead of walk, he ran.

He ran so fast to there that he got there in half the time that Shuichi had. He knocked feverishly on the door. Hiro opened the door. Hiro looked surprised when he saw Yuki.

"Have you seen Shuichi?" Yuki asked him.

"Um…no…should I have?"

"Damn! Where else would he have gone?"

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Shuichi is gone. I kicked him out and now I know that I did the wrong thing, so save me the speech. I'm just trying to find him to apologize to him. Do you know where else he would go?"

"You kicked him out on Christmas? Don't give me that look. No…I'm sorry. I don't know where he could go. Do you want me to help?"

"No! I need to find him myself. I'll find him eventually don't worry."

"Give me a call when you find him, okay?"

"Okay, I can do that."

Yuki left Hiro's house and took off looking for Shuichi. He could be _anywhere_. Yuki had no way of knowing where he was.

He was looking for an hour and was having absolutely no luck. He finally got the idea to think like Shuichi. Where would Shuichi go?

Duh. The park! Shuichi was so childish; of course he would go to the park. Anybody would go to the park. It was just a place that people go to regroup. By the time that he actually got to the park that he thought that Shuichi would have gone to, it was dark. He searched around and couldn't see anything.

Finally, he spotted what looked like a shape sitting on one of the swings. The closer he got the more he realized that the figure had pink hair.

It was Shuichi.

Of course, Shuichi couldn't see him, because Yuki was behind him.

"Shuichi!" he called out.

Shuichi turned around, faster than hell when he heard his name being called. He looked for the person who had called him. He spotted Yuki but couldn't recognize him from their distance apart.

Yuki came running up to him and wrapped his arms around him. He had found him. He had _finally _found Shuichi.

Shuichi had stiffened when he felt the person put their arms around him. When he smelled Yuki's cologne though, he let out a sigh of relief. Yuki had come for him. Yuki had looked for him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Yuki whispered continually into Shuichi's ear.

"It's okay," Shuichi said. He was always the forgiving type. "I'm so cold."

"Here's my jacket," Yuki told him after they had broken apart. "Let's go home."

"Okay."

Hand in hand, with Shuichi wearing Yuki's jacket, they walked home.

When they got home they opened the door. Yuki was a little bit anxious because he had forgotten to ask the drummer for his references (in other words, had he gone to jail for stealing), but thankfully when they opened the door everything was still there.

Shuichi was in awe. The house was absolutely beautiful. It was sparkling clean. The drummer was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking exhausted but completely satisfied.

"Hey! You made it!" he said, "I was beginning to think that you guys would **never** get back."

"Hey! I found him, give me some credit!"

"Have you given him his present yet?" the drummer asked Yuki. Shuichi was surprised. Yuki had gotten him a present? He had said that he hadn't.

"Nope, let me go get it." He walked into his study to go get it. He returned with the little box.

Shuichi took it out of his hands and ripped it open. It opened the box and saw the ring sitting there. He started crying for what seemed like the twentieth time. This time, though, they were tears of joy.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I have one question," he said while admiring the ring, "Where did everything go?"

"Are you mad?" Yuki asked him.

"Nope! I'm just curious." Yuki let out a breath. He had been so worried that Shuichi would be mad at him for getting rid of the animals.

"I gave them to the people. All the food went to the local shelter."

"Wow…you were in a giving mood."

"Yep."

"That's so sweet of you." Yuki made a gagging noise. The last thing he had wanted to be was sweet. But, whatever, at least Shuichi wasn't mad at him.

"Merry Christmas," he said to Shuichi.

"Merry Christmas," Shuichi said back, giving him a kiss on the lips.

The drummer looked on in amusement.

"And a Happy New Year," he added quietly as he slipped out of the house, leaving the two of them with privacy.

**End: "The Twelfth Day of Christmas"**

**End: "The Twelves Days of Christmas"**

It's over!!!! Oh my Gosh!!! I actually finished it. This has been a long 12 days, but somehow I managed to write a chapter every single day. WOOHOO!!! I hope that you liked the ending. Now!!

Onto the review of reviews:

**Kiyuu:** I know, I know, but for the sake of the story, it seemed better to make it start on the 14th...I think I put it in my authors notes on the first day..., **Kitsune Thief:** I'd review, you don't have to worry about that! Thank you again for the idea!, **Aoi Umi:** That is really ironic and absolutly hilarious!, **Notta Writer:** He is VERY fine and he's loaded with talent!!!, **robuddi:** You go up to the person and say "Hey, I'm doing something for Yuki, could be a lord-a-leaping?" and then they give you a weird face. You then give them the puppy dog eyes that they can't resist, **Elements:** I reviewed your story, and I loved it!!!! I'm going to miss your reviews..., **blacksapphiremillenia:** Tohma dancing in tights is a funny sight..., **Tricksters Girl:** I've already killed off Tohma once...don't really want to do it again, **God-Damned:** It is a little bit scary, isn't it?

Oh my Gosh!!! That's it!!! I can't believe I'm finished!

I'm going to beg, are you ready? Please, please, please, please review!!! I want to know how to thought of the ending, and if there are any questions that I kind of left unanswered. If there are,I might do a one-shot about them.

I'm also curious as to how many people read it, fanfiction doesn't have a counter!!!! So...please review...as a christmas present to me....please!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

That's it for now,

Ki-chan


End file.
